Long & Lost
by Azfixiation
Summary: AU. Clarke is struggling during her final year in her premed program, but has an insistent teacher determined not to let her fail.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU that popped into my head out of nowhere. Lexa is a little older than Clarke here and I haven't written in years so bare with me.

* * *

Clarke jumped awake, immediately noticing the small puddle of drool that had escaped her lips. As soon as her eyes opened she lifted her head from the wooden desk beneath her and saw students shuffling out of the classroom. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she grabbed her bag and began making her way out of the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

To her dismay she was stopped in her tracks when she heard her teacher calling her name. "I would like to talk to you for a minute, Clarke," the petite teacher said. Clarke braced herself before turning around to meet the piercing green eyes of the teacher she'd had a crush on for the last three semesters.

Neither said a word until the rest of the students had left and Clarke shuffled uneasily on her feet, knowing she was probably about to get yelled at for sleeping in class. "I'm sorry Ms. Woods..." Clarke started but was silenced by the teacher holding a hand up asking her to pause.

"Clarke, this is the third semester you've taken one of my classes. I know you as a student by now. And I know the pressures of being pre-med are high but this isn't you. Sleeping in class is one thing, but your grades have dropped significantly. What's going on?"

Clarke looked into her teachers seeking eyes and bit her lip. Here was this beautiful woman whose philosophy and ethics classes kept taking needlessly, just because she loved listening to the woman's voice and seeing her. But to be fair, doctors did need to have ethics, so she rationalized it in her head that the classes made perfect sense for her to be taking as her extracurricular classes.

The blonde was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm and saw her teachers eyes looking at her with concern. "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot of bad things going on in my personal life lately," Clarke said, realizing that probably sounded like a lame excuse to let her grades fall. But she didn't dare tell her the truth.

Luckily she didn't have to, as her stomach growled loudly in protest. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she ate. "I'm here if you need me Clarke." And with that Clarke knew she was dismissed and thankfully spared having to explain to her teacher what had been going on in her life.

So far she hadn't told anyone that she'd been kicked out of her house. That her parents closed her bank account and took every penny she'd had. She was too proud, even with her closest friends. She also didn't want anyone to pity her. She'd been eating scraps left behind and sleeping in various spots around campus while she tried to come up with a plan. When she had a plan that wouldn't cause her to be a burden, then she felt she would be able to confide in her friends.

As she made her way to the cafeteria on campus the smells made her stomach growl louder, and she rubbed it knowing she hadn't been getting enough food. Usually she could find lazy students leaving behind barely eaten pizza and burgers and while she was really craving healthy food, she would take what she could get right now. She settled into one of the lounge chairs on the outskirts of the cafeteria and got comfy. Without realizing it, the harder she tried to keep her eyes alert for unwanted food being left behind the heavier her eyes got and she was quickly again sleeping, oblivious to the bustle around her.

When she awoke, she had no idea how much time had passed but it was much quieter in the cafeteria. "Shit," she cursed as she opened her eyes, noticing that hardly anyone was there and she had missed her opportunity for food for the day. That's when she heard someone clearing their throat in the chair beside her, and once again was looking into the beautiful green eyes of her favorite teacher. Clarke felt her cheeks turning red for once again having been caught like this. "Um, hi Ms Woods," Clarke stammered, not really sure how to react to this situation or why her teacher was even there.

"You can call me Lexa. It's weird when we are out of class and around the same age to be called that," she said, while proffering Clarke a salad she had purchased for the blonde upon finding her passed out on campus with no food. Clarke took it without responding, but she could see her blue eyes shining as she looked at the food and handed her a fork. "Eat," she commanded.

Clarke said nothing, but didn't wait to be told twice before digging into the food. Lexa watched her with amusement, trying to figure out how she could speak her mind to Clarke without offending one of her favorite students. Finally deciding there was no alternative other than blunt truth she let the words escape her mouth. "You smell Clarke."

Clarke stopped mid-chew and looked questioningly at her teacher. She realized she probably looked like some sort of rabid animal with baby spinach sticking out of her mouth and continued chewing as she watched her teacher. She wanted to be offended, but she also knew that it was also probably an accurate statement. She opted for embarrassed and just looked away from Lexa, realizing this was the woman she'd had a crush on for over a year now telling her that she smelled, while watching her ravage a salad like she had no manners at all.

"Your grades are dropping, from an A to a C. And you've always been incredibly... attentive," Lexa mused, causing Clarke to look away shyly. "I have a feeling it isn't just my class. You've lost weight and you well, you do smell a bit Clarke. You don't have to tell me what's going on, I've seen this before. But at least let me help," Lexa said as emphatically as she could.

"You just did," Clarke replied after a minute, holding up her food. "This is the best meal I've had in over a week."

"You're coming home with me," Lexa said with no room for protest in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Clarke asked, looking at her teacher baffled. Sure she'd had the hots for her for a long time, but she wasn't about to accept pity from her. She would solve her problems on her own. Even if she really did want to spend time actually getting to know the woman she'd desired for so long. "Not a chance. I don't take handouts and I'll pay you back for the food as soon as I can," the blonde retorted.

Lexa sighed, having expected as much but she wasn't willing to give up. Clarke was a bright student, who had taken one too many of her classes for her to not feel some sort of attachment to the blonde. There was no reason to watch the blonde ruin her shot at med school when helping Clarke wouldn't cause any trouble or detriment to her. "At least for one night. Sleep in a real bed. Eat real food. Shower," Lexa insisted.

Clarke's resolve wavered a bit, after all she really did want a shower. Plus she would be able to finally spend time with her crush, who at least seemed to not be judging her at all. Maybe it would be nice to confide in someone, an uninvolved third party, so she agreed after drawling out her hesitation just to reinforce her point that she didn't need or want pity and was fine on her own. "Okay, one night. That's it," Clarke agreed.

"Fantastic, now lets get the hell out of here. Not really a fan of staying at work after work," Lexa said lightheartedly, trying to make Clarke feel comfortable around her. She felt that Clarke could see who she really was after being in her class so long. She knew Clarke wasn't the type of student to not respect her as a teacher just because she also saw her as a real human.

Clarke obeyed and quietly followed behind her long time crush, wondering how in all of her awful luck she had gotten so damn lucky that the one woman she's spend her college career trying to get to notice her finally had. With a small grin and the first happy feeling in her chest in over a week, Clarke caught up to Lexa determined to make the most out of this opportunity.

* * *

So whatcha think? Should this be a thing? I wanted to try something different - where for once it isn't Lexa with the hard/traumatic life. Soooo I know we all love Abby but hey it's my story and I'll tell it how I want to. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Both Clarke and Lexa were quiet during the ride. Lexa kept the radio low, but Clarke made mental approval of the rock station that was playing in the background. After just a ten minute drive from campus Lexa pulled into the condominium complex that she lived in. Lexa could feel her nerves getting the best of her, not sure what inspired her to bring a student home. While she knew Clarke needed help she didn't very well _know_ Clarke and wasn't sure how to make either of them feel at ease.

"The door to get in locks once it's closed, so be careful if you go out that you don't get locked out," Lexa said as she put her key into the door that led them inside. They walked up a few flights of stairs before Lexa stopped in front of a door that had 307 centered on it in gold lettering. "I really hope I didn't leave anything embarrassing out," Lexa laughed as she opened the door.

Clarke didn't reply, suddenly aware that she was walking into her long time crushes home. She felt overwhelmed at the thought of getting such an intimate peek at her teacher's private life. "You live here alone? No boyfriend or anything?" Clarke asked as she looked around, mentally kicking herself for her bluntness.

Lexa had slipped off her shoes and made her way from the small foyer area into the kitchen, before noticing that Clarke was standing frozen in her spot with her bag slung over her shoulder. "No, just me," Lexa replied with a small laugh. "I would offer to show you around since you look so uncomfortable standing there but you can pretty much see everything from where you are. To your left will be your bathroom. It leads to the extra room you can use. You can see the living room, balcony, kitchen and my bedroom is right there on the other end of the living room."

Clarke nodded as she slipped her shoes off where Lexa had taken hers off. "It's just one night Ms. Woods," Clarke reaffirmed but was quickly cut off.

"I told you, Lexa please. Save that for the classroom."

"Right, sorry. I'm not sure the proper etiquette here. You're my teacher but don't look much older than me. Well, I've never really been in this situation," Clarke mused with a smile.

The smile wasn't lost on Lexa, who noticed Clarke visibly relax for the first time since agreeing to stay the night. "I'm twenty-six," Lexa admitted. "You? Do you want a drink or something? I have juice, pop, beer, or wine?" Lexa questioned as she stuck her head in the fridge.

The casual conversation helped Clarke to relax more, so she sat her bag down on the floor against the wall and went to sit down at one of the stools where the breakfast nook in the kitchen was. "Twenty-three. And am I allowed to drink with a teacher?"

"I don't know," Lexa straightened up and closed the refrigerator door to ponder.

"Well you're the ethics professor. Shouldn't you know these things?" Clarke teased. Seeing her teacher like this was priceless, and every bit worth the hell she had endured the last week to end up here.

"I say it doesn't matter. You're of age, had a shitty day, and it would be rude to drink in front of you without offering," Lexa concluded. "So what'll it be?"

"I'll gladly take a beer," Clarke replied. "Thank you... Lexa," she added, the name sounding silly falling from her lips after so long of referring to her by last name.

"So glad someone will drink these," Lexa stated as she handed the beer to Clarke. "My friend left these over and I would have never touched them in a million years. I can't stand beer." As if to make her point Lexa expertly popped the cork on a new bottle of wine.

"Oh, I so needed this," Clarke said as she took a large swig of the amber liquid, closing her eyes in pleasure. Lexa watched her with an amused smile for a second, torn between wondering how professional she had to be with a student there. Clarke seemed like someone she would enjoy having for a friend, and Lexa didn't really have many people in her life. But she also had to stay unbiased and professional, at least for the rest of the semester.

"Glad to be of service," Lexa said as Clarke finally looked at her again. "Did you maybe wanna start with a shower?"

Clarke lifted her arm and smelled herself, raising an eyebrow at Lexa. "Do I really smell that bad?"

Lexa just laughed and shrugged, not wanting to offend the girl, but also wanting to not tell a lie either. "Grab your bag, I'll give you the grand tour of your room."

Clarke did as told and followed Lexa about ten feet into the guest bedroom. "So yeah, not much here but there's a bed and a tv. Oh and a fan. My friend Anya insisted I get it for when she stays over. She said she can't sleep without the noise." Lexa walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the light, rummaging under the sink for a second. "Got a spare toothbrush you can use too," Lexa said proudly, holding the unopened toothbrush up to Clarke.

Clarke took the offered toothbrush but gave Lexa a concerned look. "There's a flaw in our plan," she concluded. When Lexa just stared at her in confusion, she continued. "A shower won't do me much good if I just put the same clothes right back on..."

Lexa noticed a blush creep over Clarke's cheeks as she said this. Neither had thought of this. "We should've stopped to get you something. Do you want to go out?" Lexa asked. "Or you can just wear something of mine? We could wash your clothes?"

"Would you mind...?" Clarke trailed off. A part of her was overjoyed at her good fortune, the other part extremely embarrassed that she couldn't even afford a pair of pj's to sleep in. Luckily Lexa understood and didn't make a big deal of it and rushed to her own room to find something for Clarke. A few moments later she returned with sweats and a tank top for Clarke who gratefully accepted them.

Lexa excused herself so that Clarke could shower, and wasn't surprised when she looked at the clock and over a half an hour had passed and she could still hear the shower running. While sipping her wine Lexa decided to get her grading done with while Clarke was busy so that she wouldn't have to be rude to her guest when she came out.

When Clarke finally did emerge, Lexa was so caught up in her routine she didn't even hear the blonde walking up behind her. "Do you have to work every night like this?" the blonde asked, and let out a little laugh when Lexa jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Most nights," Lexa confirmed, quickly trying to clean up her mess of papers so Clarke could sit down on the couch with her. "Good shower?"

"Yes, thank you. You were right, I did need it. Would you mind if I grabbed another beer?" Clarke asked as she looked at Lexa. She was feeling incredibly vulnerable wearing Lexa's clothes, while in her house with messy wet hair and was hoping another drink might take her mind off of the fact that her worst nightmare and dream come true were colliding.

"Make yourself at home here, Clarke. Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Lexa asked as Clarke went into the kitchen area to grab her beer.

"Maybe. Not yet," Clarke replied after a few moments, coming to sit on the opposite side of the couch as Lexa. She pulled her feet underneath of her and shifted so that her body was facing the brunette. When Lexa fixed her gaze on Clarke, the familiar butterflies erupted in Clarke's stomach when green eyes met hers. "Aren't you sort of young to be a professor?" she asked, changing the subject.

Lexa pondered the question for a moment while sipping her wine, choosing how she wanted to answer. She was used to being made fun of or picked on for this part of herself. "I suppose so. I sort of finished school early," she said quietly. Clarke cocked her head to the side and Lexa saw she needed to give the blonde more information. "I got my doctorate when I was twenty-three. I started college early."

"So you're a brainiac?" Clarke asked.

"Something like that," Lexa replied. She wasn't good at talking about herself. She had never really found a place she belonged since she was "ahead" of everyone her own age growing up. People either used her or picked on her for being different.

"Don't you find it hard to teach people practically your own age?" Lexa watched Clarke as she asked the question, seeing there was genuine interest in her blue eyes. "I mean don't most people start teaching kids or something?"

Lexa let out a laugh at Clarke's question and got up to refill her wine. "I think it would be hard to teach ethics to second graders, Clarke."

Clarke nodded as the understanding washed over her. "But what's your doctorate in? There's no such thing as an ethics doctor."

"Psychology," Lexa said as she sat back down on the couch, mirroring how Clarke sat so that she too now faced the blonde. "Gonna let me shrink you now?" she teased.

"For fuck's sake," Clarke laughed. "You couldn't handle shrinking me."

Lexa just smirked and shrugged, not wanting to push the subject. At least the conversation was making the evening go smoothly. Lexa found herself surprised how at ease she was with the blonde after being told how awkward she is on several occasions by her only real friend Anya. "So did you get in a fight with your boyfriend? Roommate? What's the deal?" Clarke looked away when asked, and Lexa felt an her internal panic rising. "You don't have to tell me," she reassured the blonde.

"No, it's not that," Clarke said with a shaky breath. After all, if she was brave enough to face her mother's wrath, she may as well come clean to everyone from here on out. "Do you have any liquor?" Clarke asked. "I might need a little liquid courage for this."

Lexa got up again, and was rummaging around her kitchen cabinets to see if Anya had stashed anything on her last visit. She didn't want to pressure Clarke into talking if it was hard, but she also didn't want Clarke to feel alone in her problems the same was she always had felt until making friends with Anya. If Lexa wanted to achieve anything in her lifetime, it would be to know that she kept people around her from ever having to feel excluded and alone the way she always did for growing up different.

A minute, and a deep breath later, Lexa returned with a half empty bottle of vodka and a shot glass and handed them to Clarke. "You don't have to do this," Lexa said as she watched the blonde pour the shot. In fact she was quite certain she wasn't supposed to be giving liquor to a student on her couch, but Clarke was an adult after all. When she heard the shot glass slam down on the table, Lexa decided to let her own ethical dilemma rest and pay attention to the girl in front of her.

Clarke chased her shot with more beer and then looked Lexa in the eyes. "Wow that really hits you fast when you haven't hardly eaten in a week," she giggled.

"Wanna order something? Pizza? Chinese? What do you like?" Lexa asked.

"I don't have any money Lexa," Clarke reminded her. "You've already done enough for me. Honestly."

"You're a stubborn ass, you know that right?" Lexa quipped. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the app for her favorite pizza place, and with just a few clicks had food on its' way. Clarke watched her without speaking, feeling ashamed of her predicament. "It's just pizza Clarke, no big deal. I live alone. It'll be nice to actually have someone to share food with for once."

Clarke nodded, deciding to just be gracious about accepting help from her teacher. She couldn't wrap her mind around how this beautiful woman she's admired for so long was not only hot but also an amazing human. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome. Now you can pay me back with your story," Lexa smirked.

"Damn, fair enough," Clarke agreed. However, before continuing she poured herself another shot of vodka. "Just in case you change your mind and kick me out. Keep me warm tonight," she said just before dropping the shot into her mouth. Lexa rolled her eyes, knowing that was the last thing she would do to this adorable student of hers, but she didn't speak. "Okay, so a few months ago my dad died," Clarke started and immediately held up her hand when she saw Lexa's mouth open to comfort her. "Just let me finish okay?"

Lexa didn't speak and just nodded, so Clarke continued. "My mom went nuts. Like totally fell apart. We've always been so close. But when he was gone it was like something switched off in her brain. She became obsessed with me, trying to "protect" me like I'm still a little kid. At first it wasn't bad, and when it got annoying I just sucked it up as part of her healing process. Without him to look after she wanted to hold on extra tight to me, ya know?"

Clarke paused to take a sip of her beer while Lexa nodded along, watching her intently. "Well last week she was cleaning my room for some reason, you know she started wanting to do my laundry and clean up after me again and stuff. But she ended up finding some pictures of me and my ex, and just went crazy on me."

Clarke paused again, taking a deep breath as she looked into Lexa's eyes. She could tell her teacher was interested and wasn't holding any negative emotions in her eyes so she decided to go on. "My mom told me that I could never be a doctor if I was broken," she said quietly, biting her lip as she envisioned the moment with her mother in her head. "She told me it wasn't okay for me to like women. And that no one would ever take me seriously in field like that if I ruined my life on girls."

Clarke was too afraid to look at Lexa now, and kept her eyes focused on her own lap. The blonde had always known she was bisexual and it had never been an issue, but since being rejected by her mother she suddenly felt insecure about telling others about it. "That's awful Clarke," Lexa said when she was sure she was done speaking. She reached out to put her hand on Clarke's to be reassuring and the blonde finally looked at her again.

"You're not gonna kick me out too?" Clarke tried to joke, but the smile fell flat and her voice came out choked.

"No. For what? Is that what happened? She kicked you out?" Lexa asked, dumbfounded. While she had never been good socially with friends, her family and her were incredibly close. She couldn't imagine her mother ever doing something like that to her.

"Yep. Took away my car, closed my bank account, said she wouldn't pay for my school anymore. The whole works."

"What about friends?" Lexa asked, knowing that surely the blonde wasn't as alone in life as she was.

"I can't tell them. My mom is like... mom to the world or something. My friends love her. I don't know what's gotten into her but this isn't her. I was hoping that if I just waited it out she would change her mind, ya know? My mom loves everyone. I don't know who this person is. What kind of doctor will I be if I can't even fix my own mother? I know she can't just hate me like that. She can't," Clarke said, tears welling up in her eyes.

The emotions of the last week finally spilling over the edge. Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand, but Clarke quickly pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry to fall apart on you like this. You've been so kind. And I'm just a mess over here." Clarke said as she sniffled, trying to regulate her breathing.

Luckily the speaker in the hallway buzzed just then, alerting the girls that the pizza had arrived. "Better get that," Lexa said as she sprung up and out of the condo to go downstairs to get their food. Lexa's head was swimming after listening to Clarke's story, feeling sympathy as to why her student's grades had been dropping over the last few weeks, but also her heart breaking for the obviously sweet girl who was trying to stay strong in the face of such loss. She admired Clarke's resolve, and her believe that despite everything her mother was still good and just not being herself.

By the time Lexa got back into the condo Clarke had composed herself, and also helped herself to her third beer. She sat the pizza on the counter and grabbed some plates out of the cabinet and gestured for Clarke to come eat. Clarke obeyed and came over to grab some pizza of her own. "You're staying here until things are resolved, Clarke," Lexa stated matter-of-factly as they plopped back onto the couch with their pizza.

"No way. I told you one night. I'm not going to be a burden or a charity case," Clarke said, with an almost angry look of determination in her eyes.

"You're not. You're my student. And amusing. Someone I could see being friends with. You're not a burden. I already have an empty bedroom. What is it hurting if you sleep in it for a while?" Lexa returned Clarke's look with a pointed glare of her own, and the two held stares for a moment before the blonde threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm glad you agree now. I didn't want to have to threaten to flunk you out of my class if you refused to stop being stubborn."

"That's cheating!" Clarke exclaimed, throwing a pepperoni at Lexa. "And unethical! Some teacher you are!"

Lexa just shrugged and grinned to herself. She was pleased that she would have someone as feisty as Clarke around to break up the monotony of her days for a while, and it didn't hurt that she was adorable either. Not that Lexa would ever admit that though. She did have to be fair and unbiased as a teacher, after all.

* * *

Ha, so weird writing Abby as being a knucklehead. But have no fear, I'm no Abby hater! Actually I had a crush on Paige Turco before most of you were probably born... _ So keep going? Yay or nay?


	3. Chapter 3

When Clarke awoke the next morning she saw no sign of Lexa but the teacher's bedroom door was open. "Lexa?" Clarke called out as she peeked her head into the room. Upon seeing Lexa's made bed she figured it was safe to say she was alone in the condo. Curiosity got the best of her as she wandered into the brunette's room. Upon the dresser mirror Clarke saw some pictures of Lexa with friends being held up in the framing of the mirror.

Clarke lifted her fingers to brush over a picture of Lexa laughing, noticing that a taller dark haired woman had her arm wrapped around Lexa's waist. Studying the picture Clarke wondered to herself if there was any hope that maybe Lexa was also interested in women, but quickly discarded it because if she was then by this picture she was clearly taken. Which was just as bad to the blonde.

With a sigh and a shake of her head she pulled herself from her crushes room and went into the kitchen to get some water. As she walked past she noticed money and a piece of paper sitting on the breakfast nook. Walking over to examine it, Clarke realized that it was a note left for her.

 _Clarke,_

 _Sorry to leave you alone with no car, but I didn't know if or when you had classes today and I had an early meeting to go to. Since I've left you stranded I've left some money in case you need to call a ride to school. If you need anything else, just shoot me a text and I will reply when I can._

 _Lexa_

Clarke smiled at her thoughtfulness, as she pulled out her phone and entered the number left at the end of the note for her. She was surprised that Lexa already trusted her alone in her own home, and more than touched by the concern the brunette showed for her. "At least if I can't have her that way I can be close to her this way,"Clarke thought to herself.

After searching the cupboards for a few minutes Clarke found a stash of coffee supplies and set about making some for herself instead of the water she originally came in for. While it was brewing, she decided to send a thank you text to Lexa.

 _Thank you for letting me sleep in. I've raided your kitchen and I'm going to make up for a weeks worth of coffee deprivation! ;)_

Clarke decided she didn't need to state who it was from. Surely Lexa would know she is the only one currently occupying her kitchen. She did have two classes but they were both afternoon classes and Clarke was thankful for her full night of rest in a real bed. "If only it had been in Lexa's," Clarke tmused aloud to herself.

Not knowing what else to do, Clarke decided she had enough time to wash her clothes before class and realized she was desperately tired of wearing the same outfit. When her mother had kicked her out, Clarke had been so angry she stormed out without thinking to pack anything first and now had no way of actually getting home to retrieve any of her belongings.

As she dumped her clothes into the washer she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of Lexa's sweats she was wearing. Finishing her task first she then pulled the phone out and smiled to see that it was a reply from Lexa.

 _Help yourself to anything you want. My home is your home._

Clarke's heart swelled at the reply, wondering what she had ever done to get Lexa to notice her in the first place. Okay, so maybe taking one of her classes every semester was a bit excessive but it wasn't her fault the woman taught more than one type of class. Everyone knows you either get into the good teacher's classes or drop and switch for the semester in college.

 _Thank you, Lexa. I do have some afternoon classes but I'm not taking your money on top of your generosity._

With nothing else to do at the moment, Clarke slipped the phone back into her pocket and plopped down on the couch to kill some time with mindless television. About twenty minutes later her phone buzzed again.

 _Take the money or I'll kick you in the shin. The walk is too far in this heat and I can bring you home._

Clarke shook her head and laughed at the childish response from the older woman.

 _Kicking your students is not very ethical, Teach. :P_

Clarke started to put her phone away again but was surprised at how quickly the next reply came.

 _Perhaps so, Clarke. But it also wouldn't be ethical for me to leave my friend stranded just after rescuing her now would it?_

Clarke broke into a wide grin at the message, feeling butterflies in her stomach just from Lexa calling her friend so quickly. She couldn't help but agree with the brunette though. Despite Clarke's desperate crush, the two did seem to click very easily and feel instantly comfortable around each other.

 _So now you're my knight in shiny armor, gallivanting to save a poor damsel from distress huh?_

Clarke paused for a few seconds before hitting the send button, unsure if the text would come off as too flirtatious but decided to go for it since Lexa was the one who brought up rescuing her.

 _Of course I am. What kind of knight could walk away from a pretty girl in need?_

Clarke's heart skipped a beat, completely expecting no such reply. She knew Lexa probably didn't mean anything by it, they were just teasing after all, but still she couldn't help but let out a little squeal of delight to herself.

 _Oh, so pretty is a requirement for knights now? So glad I passed then! Whew!_

Little did Clarke know exactly how much Lexa thought she passed in that category. Lexa had known that she only taught three different courses and that her gorgeous student would soon be out of her life. While Lexa knew she would never let herself get involved with a student of hers she also knew she very well wouldn't be able to just stop Clarke on the last day of class this semester and ask her out. She had many confidences but this was not one of them. But seeing Clarke struggling Lexa knew she couldn't simply walk away and keep letting the blonde haired beauty sleep around campus and eat scraps.

 _With flying colors. ;) Let me know when your classes end and we can meet in the faculty parking area. Have another class now. Talk to you later, Clarke._

When the blonde had read the message at least a dozen times she noticed that her face was actually starting to hurt from smiling so much. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that her teacher was actually flirting with her, as her and her friends also joked around like this quite often, but she also knew that this was definitely better than ending up empty handed without Lexa in her life at all. She replied to Lexa letting her know that her classes would be over around 4:45 and she would be there by five.

Pulling herself out of her stupor Clark got up to put her clothes in the dryer before deciding that despite her long shower last night what she really wanted was an extra hot bath. She ventured back into Lexa's room searching for a phone charger and was excited to see that they had the same compatibility for their phones. She set the phone down on Lexa's nightstand and then went into Lexa's bathroom and flipped the light on. She grinned at the sight of the bathroom sink covered in various make up articles strewn about, eyeliner pencil shavings, and other various piles of mess on the counter. As neat as Lexa had left her bedroom, Clarke had expected the bathroom to be equally as immaculate.

"Focus Griffin. Don't be a creep," she said to herself and focused back on her mission. She peeked into Lexa's shower, and then into the cabinet under the sink in hopes of finding bubbles for her bath. When she finally found some she cheered in delight before bouncing back to the guest bathroom she had been given permission to use.

Clarke took her time luxuriating in her bubble bath, but knew it was time to get out when she heard the dryer beep to indicate that her clothes were finally done. After drying off she retrieved her clothes and began getting ready to leave for her classes. Once dressed she decided to accept Lexa's money and pulled up the Uber app on her phone and requested her pick-up. Having a small time frame before she had to be outside to meet the driver Clarke decided to pop back into Lexa's bathroom and borrowed just a little eyeliner and mascara before leaving. Feeling more like herself than she had in what felt like forever, Clarke actually felt good about going to classes today. With her burden finally alleviated some she knew she could actually focus on her school work again. Grabbing a slice of cold pizza to snack on, Clarke headed out of the condo to wait for her driver.

The ride to school was quick, and well air-conditioned. Clarke was glad she listened to Lexa or she would have shown up for class a smelly, sweaty mess. As she headed into the building her first lecture was located in she was shoulder bumped unexpectedly and looked over to see her best friend Raven standing next to her. "You've been ignoring my texts for days. What the hell's going on Clarke?"

"Lovely to see you too bestie," Clarke quipped before sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Yeah yeah but seriously, what the hell? You've never ghosted me like this before. Everything okay?" Raven asked with concern.

"Of course. I've just had a busy week. Lot's going on ya know?" Clarke said as she looked at her friend.

"Sure sure," Raven nodded. "But what exactly is going on?"

Raven stopped walking and put her hand on Clarke's arm to stop her too. She looked very seriously into Clarke's eyes and cocked an eyebrow, knowing that her best friend wouldn't be able to keep secrets from her. Clarke shifted nervously on her feet under Raven's scrutiny as she tried to come up with an answer. She knew she couldn't tell Raven about her mom, as Abby was also like a mother to the dark haired girl. "Earth to Clarke," Raven said and nudged her friend, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"I umm... I moved out," Clarke squeaked out.

"What!? I thought we were going to look at places this summer together?" Raven stepped back, feeling hurt and confused that her best friend would do this to her. "Seriously, what the actual fuck?"

"It's not like that Raven," Clarke said hoping to calm her friend while taking a step closer to her. "I didn't sign any leases or anything. We can still get our place this summer," Clarke said with much more confidence than she felt. If she didn't have her mother's help she was going to have to work full time on top of her full time studies to afford it, and with no car she wasn't sure how she could even get to and from a job. But she knew that was a problem to think about another time, and just looped her arm through Raven's and drug her friend back down the hall towards where both of their classes were located.

"Damn right it's not like that," Raven grumbled to herself, but smiled, glad that Clarke hadn't betrayed her. "I'll text you later and you better answer," Raven said with another pointed glare to show her friend she was serious. "I need details."

"Promise," Clarke replied before heading off in the direction of her own class. Clarke slid into her favorite seat and shook out her arms quickly to dispel the tension she was carrying in her muscles. She had to get back on track with her studies, and now with food in her belly and caffeine in her system she was ready to focus.

Her two classes passed quickly since she had actually been focused on the lectures and taking notes. When they were over Clarke pulled out her phone to check the time and saw that she had a new text from Lexa.

 _Waiting out here for you. Hurry up, its HOT out!_

Clarke laughed at how expressive Lexa was in her texts and saw that thankfully the message had only been sent two minutes ago. As she walked she replied to let Lexa know that she was on her way. She kept a swift pace, excited to see Lexa again and spend another night getting to know the brunette. Before she pushed open the door to go outside Clarke got her grin under control, not wanting to let Lexa actually know how excited she was.

However, as soon as Lexa laid her green eyes on Clarke's face they lit up and a smile came across her face and Clarke found that she couldn't control her own either. "Hurry up, I'm melting out here," Lexa called as she started walking towards her car. Clarke simply followed and slid into the passenger seat after Lexa had unlocked the doors.

"Ready to go home?" Lexa asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. Clarke looked at her new friend and bit her lip. Lexa gave her a questioning look before focusing back on the road. "What's wrong?"

"I have another favor to ask, if it's not too much," Clarke said quietly, knowing that Lexa had already done more than enough for her. Lexa nodded her head but didn't say anything so Clarke continued. "I was wondering if we could go by my mom's so I can actually get a few of my things. I mean not much I promise I won't burden you for long it's just that I'm really tired of wearing the same outfit every day and people are starting to look at me funny and I saw my friend Raven today but I couldn't tell her my mom took my car and kicked me out even though I told her I moved out and then she was mad but only for a minute and..."

Lexa chuckled and put her hand on Clarke's arm to get her to stop babbling. "That's fine Clarke. Seriously that's not much to ask. No need to panic. Where to?" Clarke gave her the directions and the two drove in a comfortable silence before Lexa's curiosity got the best of her. "Why was your friend mad at you for moving out?"

"We've been planning all year on getting an apartment together this summer. She's been so excited but then thought that I went and moved in with someone else without telling her. Which I did but once I told her I didn't sign a lease she at least let it go and we both had class so she didn't press me for any more details. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her Lexa."

"Maybe the truth?" Lexa offered.

"Sure. I'll tell her that my mother, who is basically her mother too, hates the gays so by default would hate Raven too, kicked me out and now I'm living with my hot teacher with no car, no money, and no hope in hell of being able to afford that place we've been looking forward to. Easy peasy."

Lexa smirked but didn't look at Clarke. She figured the blonde had been so caught up in her rant that she hadn't even caught the fact that she just called her a hot teacher. And since she was still her teacher, and things were so chaotic currently in Clarke's life, Lexa simply filed that information away for later use. After a few more moments of silence Lexa stopped the car in front of a white house and asked Clarke if this was the place.

"Yup. And looks like no one is here thankfully. So unless she changed the locks on me this should be quick." Clarke unbuckled and started getting out of the car and then ducked her head down to look at Lexa. "Coming?"

"Sure," the brunette replied as she shut down the engine and got out to follow Clarke.

Thankfully her key still worked and they quickly headed in and upstairs to Clarke's old room. Lexa stood in the doorway just watching Clarke as she grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving clothes into it as quickly as possible with little to no interest in what she was actually grabbing as long as she had options. Lexa's eyes followed the blonde as she darted around the room but then they settled on a cluster of drawings and paintings pinned to the wall by the bed.

Lexa walked over to examine them and after a few minutes realized that the sounds of Clarke's frantic packing had stopped. "Like them?" Clarke asked nervously. Aside from Raven she never really had anyone else in her room and was suddenly very self-conscious of her art.

"They're magnificent Clarke. With this talent I can't believe you're trying to be a doctor and not an artist. I bet you could make good money off of stuff like this," Lexa said seriously as her green eyes locked with Clarke's blue ones.

"Do you really think so?" Clarke asked, not daring to break the eye contact. Lexa took her breath away and she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

"Yes," was the breathy reply from the brunette, but the moment was over quickly when they heard the front door shutting loudly downstairs.

"Fuck," Clarke exclaimed as she frantically resumed packing, remembering to shove some of her art supplies in the bag now that the subject had come up. "This might not be pretty," Clarke said quietly, with an apologetic tone.

"Maybe she's changed her mind Clarke. Maybe she just needed a few days to cool off," Lexa reasoned.

"I hope so. I'm telling you, this is a side of her I've never seen. I'm still shocked over it. But right now we need to get out of here."

They headed out of her room and tried to walk quietly down the stairs but much to Clarke's dismay her mother was waiting at the bottom with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hi mom," the blonde tested, already knowing the look on Abby's face was not a happy one.

"Seriously Clarke? After what happened you actually have the audacity to bring a woman into my home?"

"It's not like that mom, I just needed some things and she gave me a ride since I don't have a car anymore and I thought it would be rude to leave her outside," Clarke tried to calm her mother in front of Lexa so that she didn't have to be completely mortified too.

"I used to be so proud of you," Abby said angrily as she took her eyes away from Lexa and put them back on her daughter.

Clarke's mouth opened but no words came out. Lexa could see the tears welling in her eyes after hearing that and decided she couldn't just sit by quietly and let Clarke get beat up. "You should be proud of her still," Lexa spat as she moved closer to Clarke and put her hand around her waist protectively. "Clarke is an amazing, smart, caring human, who still loves you with all of her heart even though you can't accept her for who she is. She said this isn't who you really are, and I should hope she's right and you get the stick out of your ass before you completely destroy your daughter. Now excuse us."

Lexa led Clarke out of the house with her head held high, her temper barely held in check. She couldn't even imagine how Clarke would feel to be spoken to like that. Lexa knew she would be devastated if she ever heard those words from her parents. Especially so recently after losing one of them.

As soon as they got to the car Lexa relieved Clarke of her overstuffed bag and opened the door for her. By the time she had put the bag in the backseat and slid into the drivers side Clarke already had tears streaming down her face. Lexa didn't speak, just started the car and started their drive home. Nothing was said during the ride, but once they arrived back at Lexa's, Clarke let out a stream of fresh tears and Lexa got out of the car to help Clarke out.

"I'm so sorry Lexa," the blonde said meekly, her voice cracking just a little. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this and being a burden."

"Shut up Clarke," was all Lexa said as she pulled the girl into a hug. "We are friends now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Especially after what just happened. Now lets get inside," she commanded. Quickly she grabbed Clarke's bag and let them into the building and upstairs.

Once inside Lexa kicked off her shoes and took Clarke's bag to her room and set it on her bed. When she returned Clarke was still standing in the small foyer looking completely lost but also like she wanted to just bolt out the door. Lexa just sighed and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Take off your shoes."

Clarke did as she was told and allowed Lexa to drag her into the living room and push her down on the couch.

Lexa returned a few minutes later with a beer for Clarke and some wine for herself and sat down next to her on the couch. "Chick flick distraction?" Lexa offered. She was personally more of an action/adventure movie fan but figured maybe a happy story would distract Clarke better.

"Sure," Clarke said and took a sip of her beer. While Lexa powered on the tv and scrolled through Netflix to find something for them to watch Clarke closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She had to remind herself that Lexa told her she already had the empty room so having Clarke here was no burden. Clarke knew she couldn't let Lexa provide food and pay utilities for her as well though. Maybe she really could sell some art to help out. It would be a start at least.

With the beginnings of a plan in her head, Clarke allowed herself to relax and get comfortable for the movie. Lexa noticed how she had relaxed and the tension and anger she had felt at the blonde's mother began to dissipate. About a third of the way into the movie Lexa noticed that Clarke was falling asleep and sat up to ease the beer from her hands before it got spilled.

In her post cry emotional exhaustion, Clarke wasn't even aware that while Lexa removed the bottle from her hands she had grabbed hold of Lexa instead, wrapping her hands around one of the brunette's. Lexa simply readjusted her body so that she was comfortable again but she didn't take her hand away from Clarke's. She wanted the girl to rest.

Instead of watching the rest of the movie Lexa found herself watching Clarke sleep instead. She knew that she hardly knew the girl outside of the classroom but she saw something rare and special in Clarke. The blonde was so fragile, yet so strong at the same time. Lexa didn't know why, but she knew in her heart that she would do everything she could to protect Clarke from here on out.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I couldn't sleep last night after watching POI and had nothing but idea's running through my head for where I wanted to take this fic. It's a short chapter unfortunately, but something is better than nothing, right? Thanks so much for all the positive responses to this story! You guys make me feel awesome.

* * *

The feeling of Clarke's phone vibrating over and over in her pocket woke her from her nap. When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that both of her hands were wrapped around one of Lexa's. She took a few seconds to enjoy the sensation before looking over at the brunette meekly. Unexpectedly her blue eyes fell onto Lexa's green gaze, who was simply smirking at her. "Hello sleepy head."

Clarke flushed in embarrassment and quickly released her grip on Lexa's hand. "Sorry," she simply said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to distract herself.

Lexa just let out a small chuckle and moved back to her side of the couch. "No worries Clarke. Comes with the whole 'knight in shiny armor' thing," Lexa replied with a wink.

Clarke laughed with relief that Lexa didn't think she was a weirdo and checked her phone. Raven had called her, and then blown her phone up with texts demanding that they get together tonight so Clarke can fill her in on what's been going on. The blonde let out an audible groan and Lexa looked over at her curiously.

"Raven," Clarke sighed. "She's demanding I go out with her tonight. I don't know how to keep blowing her off."

"So go out with her?" Lexa asked, understanding that Clarke was trying to keep everything to herself but also knowing that it was taking a toll on her as well.

"No car?" Clarke reminded her. "Oh, and no money."

"Take mine then. And I can loan you some money. You can't shut your friend out Clarke," Lexa pushed even though she also knew at this point it was really none of her business either. After just two days she really didn't have any right to try to push Clarke one way or another but to be fair they had also bonded quite a lot over this in that quick period of time.

"No! I'm not taking your money. You've done enough," the blonde replied with finality.

"Okay. Then invite her over here?" Clarke paled at that thought, not sure which would be worse. Trying to explain to Raven about her mom, or trying to explain how she ended up living with the teacher she'd been gushing about to her friend for so long now, and the insane and embarrassing amount of teasing that would follow. "I can make myself scarce Clarke. I have grading to do anyways. I'll go to the coffee shop and work while you guys catch up."

Clarke sighed and shook her head. "No Lexa. I'm not kicking you out of your own house. You were right earlier, I need to just tell her the truth. I was trying to protect her but clearly after today my mom isn't changing her mind any time soon. And you've done so much for me already I'm not going to ask you to go out of your way just so I can keep lying. I'll invite her over. Just be warned that she's loud and embarrassing and speaks without thinking so if she says anything weird just ignore it."

Once Lexa agreed to ignore anything weird, Clarke asked for the address realizing that she didn't even know the street name. After texting it to her friend she stood up from the couch to get ready but grabbed her now warm beer and took a swig from the bottle. Lexa crinkled her nose in disgust and laughingly told the blond that she was gross.

"But I'm pretty so it doesn't matter," Clarke replied with a wink. Lexa just looked at her for a moment trying to understand the correlation of the two things. "That was the requirement remember? For my knight. I only had to be pretty."

Lexa let out a laugh and the blonde noticed how her green eyes were sparkling with happiness. "You're an idiot."

"But a pretty one!" Clarke quipped back. "Looks like you're stuck with me Lex."

Lexa wasn't complaining at the prospect, having had more fun in the last two nights than she had had in so long but couldn't keep from teasing the girl further. "I didn't realize we signed a binding contract," she said seriously.

For a second Clarke panicked, thinking that maybe she had overstepped in her teasing. Luckily she saw that Lexa's green eyes were still showing amusement and the brunette had just the slightest smile on her lips. "Yup," was all Clarke said as she walked away to get ready for Raven to come over.

About an hour later the intercom by the door buzzed and Lexa led Clarke over to show her how to remotely unlock the door at the base of the building to let guests in. The blonde took a deep breath to prepare herself for however Raven was going to act about Lexa as well as react about Abby. Lexa noticed the tension in the blonde, and wrapped an arm around her loosely from behind to comfort her. "It'll be fine. I'm here if you need me," Lexa reassured.

Clarke allowed herself to lean into the embrace and let her body rest against Lexa's. The brunette tightened her hold in response as Clarke brought her hand atop of hers. Lexa simply enjoyed her hold on the blonde, feeling more confident in her actions now knowing that if nothing else the blue eyed beauty was at least attracted to her. Clarke too just wanted to enjoy the embrace, too overwhelmed with everything going on in her life to even let her mind bother trying to think of what it might mean. As long as Lexa seemed happy with her there, she wasn't going to let herself worry about being a burden any longer.

Both girls were interrupted from their thoughts when they heard Raven knocking at the door. Clarke turned around in the embrace to face Lexa desperately wanting to just kiss her and ignore the door. "You're gonna be fine. Now go," Lexa chided as she broke away from Clarke to go make herself busy so she wasn't intruding on them.

Raven walked in and gave her friend a hug before looking around. "Fancy place you got here Clarkey. Now what the hell's going on?" Raven asked as she walked past her friend to check the place out. When her eyes landed on Lexa standing in the kitchen her eyes widened in surprise. "Holy shit Griffin you're banging the hot teacher!"

Clarke's eyes widened in horror as the words escaped Raven's lips but Lexa just let out a genuine laugh. "Hi, you can call me Lexa. But this is great. Second time I've been called a hot teacher in one day," she smirked as she walked over and held out her hand to shake Raven's.

The blonde recovered just in time before Raven could open her mouth again and clamped her hand over it. "Sorry," she mouthed to Lexa before dragging her best friend into the room she was staying in and shut the door. "You bonehead I'm not banging her!" Clarke hissed at the dark haired girl.

"Then what's going on?" Raven asked as she threw herself down on Clarke's bed.

Clarke sat down next to her and relayed the whole story to her from the beginning. She was once again crying by the time she finished and Raven pulled her into a hug. "This is insanity. I can't believe Abby would do that to you. Or that you didn't tell me you idiot. You know you could've stayed with me in the dorm."

"I just didn't want you to know about mom. I thought she would change her mind and it wouldn't have to hurt anyone else in the process," Clarke confessed as she tried to get her breathing and tears under control.

"You don't have to protect everyone Clarke. I'm a big girl too. We are going to deal with this together. But not right now. Right now I want to know what the hell is going on with you and the hottie out there!"

Clarke brightened at her friend's contagious optimism and the change of subject. Clarke had dragged Raven past Lexa's class so many times to show off her crush to her best friend and now here they were sitting in her home. "Nothing is going on Rey. She's just been kind to me. I don't know.

I haven't had time to really process or think about it with everything going on."

Raven nodded in understanding but didn't let it phase her. "But now you're here. Let's snag you that woman you've been drooling over!"

"Shh!" Clarke shushed her, not wanting to Lexa overhear. Both girls however broke into a giggle and the mood lightened.

"You're not keeping me in here locked away from her all night are you?" Raven asked as she moved to get off of the bed.

"You gonna behave?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I ever?" Raven stuck her tongue out and opened the bedroom door, leaving Clarke with no choice but to follow her out of the room.

When they emerged Lexa was spread out on the couch surrounded by papers. Raven made herself comfortable in the armchair and Lexa gave Clarke a worried look when she saw that her eyes were puffy and red again. The blonde picked up on it and just smiled at her new friend as reassuringly as she could. "I made some food, it's in the kitchen if you two are hungry," was all Lexa said before returning her attention back to her work.

"She's even cooking for you! I wanna move in," Raven joked before getting back up and following her friend into the kitchen. Lexa smiled inwardly, already liking this girl who really does just say what she wants to.

In the kitchen Clarke reached into the fridge and grabbed out a beer for each of them, making a mental note to restock them before Lexa's friend came for her next visit. They each grabbed a plate and put a little bit of the spaghetti that Lexa had made onto it before they sat down to eat at on the stools next to the nook. Raven was grinning the whole time, trying her best to behave but wasn't really able to contain herself when she saw that her best friend was practically swooning over getting to try the teacher's cooking.

"You're so obvious," Raven chuckled quietly. Clarke just shot her a death glare, but it didn't discourage her friend in the slightest. "Thanks for the food Lexa. It's really good."

Lexa thanked her for the compliment and began cleaning up her mess while they ate. When they were finished Clarke asked Raven if she wanted to hang out for a while and watch tv. Of course the dark haired girl said yes, she didn't want to miss out on any opportunity that might arise to tease her friend. Raven made her way back to the armchair while Clarke cleaned up. When the blonde joined them Raven immediately noticed that Clarke sat down in the middle of the couch, not very far from Lexa. She just shook her head to herself and focused on the comedy show that was on the tv.

Whatever was, or wasn't happening, Raven was pleased that her best friend had found some sort of comfort with this woman who took her in. As the night progressed, and her and Clarke drank more, Raven noticed that slowly the two girls were shifting closer and closer to each other. "Oh geez you two. Can someone just make a move before I have to get up and smush you two together?"

Clarke was immediately mortified again, quickly shuffling to try to move away from Lexa in her embarrassment. However, Raven wasn't disappointed when she saw Lexa reach out to grab the blonde's hand. Being reassured that her friend was being well looked after she mouthed a "You're welcome," to her friend and returned her attention to the tv.

Both Clarke and Lexa were lost in their own thoughts, both rendered unable to pay attention to the tv from the physical contact. The blonde couldn't believe that Lexa was actually holding her hand, having laced their fingers together and was currently rubbing her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand and over her knuckles. She couldn't believe that she might actually have a shot with the green eyed goddess she'd wanted for so long, but was also wary of the quick closeness they shared. She didn't want to be just a pity case.

Lexa however was content with the contact, already having told herself that she would protect Clarke from everything that she could. Her only outright concern about their situation was her job. Even if there was only a few weeks left until Clarke was no longer her student, if something were to happen with them and anyone found out she was aware that it could cost her the job she loved so much. "Well nothing good ever comes easy," she thought to herself.

While lost in her thoughts, it was Lexa's turn to drift off to sleep as Clarke snuggled against her side. It was her turn to be exhausted after her nine hour workday and the confrontation with Clarke's mother on top of everything else that had happened that day. Once Raven noticed she gave the blonde a goofy smile full. "You two are totally going to be banging soon."

"Shut up Rey! It's been two days and I'm still her student. Now stop embarrassing me," the blonde shot back.

"She's asleep dork. She can't hear us. But I am gonna head out and let you two love birds enjoy your night," Raven said as she stood up and and smoothed out her clothing. "And don't you dare ever try keeping secrets from me again."

"I won't. Thanks for being the best bestie. Even if you are horrifically embarrassing."

Raven simply saluted her and made her way to the door. Clarke enjoyed being snuggled up to Lexa for a few minutes, listening to her breathing and enjoying the smell of her shampoo. Reluctantly she moved away, gently trying to wake the brunette up. "Come on sleepy head, you should get in bed. And me too."

Lexa pouted for a second, not being fully awake and Clarke giggled at how adorable she was. "Don't wanna," she mumbled.

"Too bad. Go to bed. I am too," Clarke replied as she stood up. She waited a second to make sure Lexa's eyes were actually open and that she would make it into her bedroom before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, my knight." She did a pathetic curtsy and smiled before taking off into her own room.

With a dazed grin on her face, Lexa reached up to touch her cheek where Clarke's lips had been before heading off to her own room for the night. Tomorrow, it would be her turn to seek advice from her closest friend on how to best handle her conflicting situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the longest chapter yet! Hope you all keep enjoying this. The feedback and follows keeps me happy and I love making you all happy as well! There's so much amazing Clexa stuff out there that I'm truly touched you all are choosing to read my story among the many amazing other works you have to choose from!

* * *

The next morning Lexa decided to wake Clarke up instead of leaving without saying anything. She knocked softly on the door and when she got no reply she decided to go in to try to wake the blonde up to see if she was going to need a ride. Lexa knew that if nothing else Clarke was at least in her class early this afternoon. When she opened the door the sight of Clarke sleeping peacefully made her heart race. The blonde was on her side spooning a pillow that Lexa immediately wished was her instead.

She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to coax Clarke out of her slumber by talking to her. When that failed to work she gently shook the girl until her blue eyes finally peeked open. Clarke just grumbled and tried to snuggle even deeper into the covers but grabbed hold of Lexa's hand and held onto it so it couldn't shake and offend her any longer.

Lexa smiled at the action, Clarke certainly wasn't shy about their physical contact when she was mostly asleep. Feeling encouraged she lifted her free hand to Clarke's face and ran her thumb over the blonde's cheek to try to keep her awake. "I have to leave in an hour for work. Did you need a ride today?"

Clarke leaned into her touch while maintaining her hold on the brunette's hand. She fought through her haze of sleepiness and realized that she would be better off accepting Lexa's ride than trying to find an alternate way to school or knowing that Lexa would just leave her money again if she refused. "Okay okay. I'm getting up," Clarke grumbled without releasing her hold on Lexa.

"Yes I can see that," Lexa teased as Clarke made zero effort to get up, much less wake up. "If my pretty damsel were to release me I might find it within my heart to bring her a cup of coffee."

Faster than she could think Clarke let go of her hand and smiled sweetly at her. Lexa just chuckled and got up to fetch the promised beverage. When she returned Clarke was at least sitting up in the bed and scrolling through her phone. She handed the mug to Clarke and turned to leave but felt her hand being yanked on and turned back around.

Clarke pulled her over and lifted herself up a bit to kiss Lexa on the cheek once more. "Thank you, my knight."

Lexa just shook her head and laughed as she left Clarke's room. As soon as she got back to her own room she lifted her hand to touch where Clarke's lips had been and felt herself blushing furiously. She had no idea how she would be able to get through teaching a class with Clarke's blue eyes focused on her the entire time.

After a few minutes Lexa shook the feeling off knowing she would simply be professional at work like she always was. It was only an hour long lecture that met three times a week versus her other classes that were three hour lectures once a week. She could do this. With that thought in mind, she set about getting ready for her day hoping that it would go by fast so that her and Clarke could come home and spend more time getting to know one another.

By the time she was ready to go Clarke was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's do it," Clarke answered as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.

The two headed out in comfortable silence which stretched on during the ride to school. Once they arrived Lexa wished Clarke a good day wanting nothing more than to kiss the blonde but knowing that she couldn't in a place where if someone were to see she could lose her job. Clarke looked as if she could read Lexa's mind and smiled wide at her and squeezed her hand. "See you in a few hours," she said before exiting Lexa's car.

Lexa allowed herself a few minutes to get her thoughts collected before she decided to walk over to the lecture hall she taught in. By the time she reached her office she was back in the proper head space, ready to take on the day. She had been so worried about her age causing college aged students to not take her seriously but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Being younger, it seemed, kept them more riveted than the other professors in her hall whom she had heard complaints were too dry and outdated in their approaches to philosophy and ethics. It was the other professors who weren't yet ready to accept her as one of their own but the brunette always shrugged it off. They weren't the ones with students fighting to get into their classes.

Luckily once her classes began for the day the engagement her student's showed, along with their frequent questions, helped the morning to fly by and before she knew it Clarke walked in the room and took a seat at her desk and grinned at her teacher. Lexa found she couldn't take her green eyes off of Clarke's, once again distracted and breathless. She could see Clarke chuckling to herself as she watched the blonde pull out her phone and key something into it.

A few seconds later she felt her own phone go off and pulled it from her pocket to check it as the last of her students made their way into the room.

 _Stop drooling beautiful. You're supposed to be teaching me not eye fucking me._

Lexa's face flared bright red at the boldness of Clarke's words but also knew she was right. When she dared to glance up again Clarke's eyes were still on her and she heard the blonde let out a laugh at her embarrassment. Before putting her phone away and beginning the class Lexa typed out a quick response.

 _You are so paying for this._

Lexa cleared her throat and greeted the class, putting her professional face back in place. She did her best to avoid looking at Clarke for the duration of the class and when it was finally over she let out a sigh of relief. As she watched the students leave Clarke walked past with a wink before practically bouncing out of the room. If nothing else at least Lexa knew Clarke was at least paying attention in class again.

The rest of her day passed without incident and Lexa found she was exhausted from her mind running circles all day as she sank into her car. Starting the engine she put the air conditioning on full blast as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to wait for Clarke. It wasn't long before the blonde was climbing into the passenger seat next to her. Neither spoke as Lexa straightened up and led the car away from campus.

Finally, it was Clarke who broke the ice unable to hold in her giggles any longer. "So what will my punishment be?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"I don't know yet. But I will by the time we get home," Lexa huffed but Clarke could see the playfulness sparkling in her green eyes.

"Whatever it is, it'll be worth it. That look on your face was priceless," Clarke said as she tried to get her giggles under control but found that she was helpless to do so every time she remembered the deep red tint of Lexa's face accompanied by her deer in the headlights look.

Lexa just pretended to sulk as she tried to think about a suitable punishment for Clarke. Instead all she could think of was wanting to push her against the wall and kiss her as soon as they walked into the condo. At this point it was obvious it was something they both wanted and Lexa's resolve to wait until the end of the semester was wavering. It's not like anyone could see into her home to know that she was with a student. She just couldn't be caught in class like that again for a few weeks and then it wouldn't matter any more.

With her resolve in place Lexa took them home and ignored the butterflies in her stomach knowing that soon she would be kissing Clarke and hopefully she wasn't miraculously misreading all of the signals from the blonde. As they walked up the stairs in the building to the third floor Lexa was nervous but excited to just get inside so she could do what she'd been waiting all day to do. As she fumbled with her key in the lock due to her shaky hands the door suddenly opened from the inside.

"Mom?" Lexa asked dumbfounded when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" Lexa whined with frustration, her plans to finally get to kiss Clarke flying out the window.

"Lovely to see you too dear. Your father and I were bored so we decided to drive down to surprise you," her mother replied as the two entered the apartment. "And who is this? A new girlfriend?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow curiously at Lexa waiting to see what the reply to that would be.

"She's my roommate mom," Lexa said as she kicked off her shoes and hugged her mother. While she went inside to greet and hug her father Lexa heard Clarke and her mother introducing themselves to each other. "And when I gave you a key this isn't what I meant it for," she added but more lightheartedly. Despite her disappointment about not getting her kiss she was happy to see her parents.

She saw Clarke moving around awkwardly from the corner of her eye as she talked to her parents and slid away to grab Clarke's arm and drag her into the blonde's room. "What?" Clarke asked, confused as to why she had been accosted.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. You know... with everything going on with your family right now. You got sad suddenly and well I just don't want you to feel upset or trapped like you have to watch me be happy with my parents while you're still so sad about yours," Lexa concluded.

"That's sweet of you Lexa, but I'm okay. Truly. Maybe I'll get to hear embarrassing stories about you," Clarke said with a smile, trying to ease the brunette's concerns. She was genuinely touched not only for the concern shown but that somehow Lexa already knew her enough to notice the slight changes in her body language.

Lexa looked into her eyes, searching to see that it was true. Clarke let her before deciding to step closer to the older woman and hugged her close. Lexa felt her body relax wondering how it was that Clarke was reassuring her when it was her intention to comfort the blonde. Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa's neck as she enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. Lexa held her tightly, reconsidering if she should kiss her or not, when she felt Clarke place a soft kiss on her neck.

Feeling her breath hitch in her throat, Lexa pulled away just slightly to lift a hand to cup Clarke's cheek within her palm. When Clarke lifted her head green and blue eyes met and both girls brought their mouths together at the same moment. The kiss was gentle and simple, just lips pressing against lips, as they did have company to get back to and neither felt comfortable starting anything else with Lexa's parents on the other side of the door.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen," Clarke murmured as she placed another soft kiss on Lexa's lips.

When they separated both women smiled at each other before Clarke shooed Lexa out of the room and back to her parents. Clarke took a few minutes to get herself together before joining them. Whatever was starting between her and her long term crush she didn't want to ruin it by letting her personal drama keep Lexa from being able to relax and be comfortable with her parents.

After a few minutes Clarke made her way to the living room to join them and sat down on the couch where Lexa and her mother were sitting and catching up. Lexa's father was sitting on the armchair flipping through television channels and it brought back memories of Clarke and her own mother talking excitedly about medical issues they were both passionate about while Jake would tune them out since he had no idea what they were talking about.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat but once again Lexa didn't hesitate to reach out and take her hand. She knew that despite Clarke's reassurances this wasn't easy on her. Clarke was surprised at the affection being shown in front of Lexa's parents but started rubbing her thumb over Lexa's knuckles so that the brunette relaxed as well. No one in the room seemed fazed by it and Clarke hoped that one day it would be like this with her and her own mother.

After a while Lexa's mom turned her attention away from her daughter and onto Clarke asking how they met. Clarke tried not to laugh, having no idea how she was supposed to respond. She knew Lexa probably didn't want her parents to know that she was their daughter's student but she also wasn't very good at lying either. "We met on campus," Clarke said, which was still technically true.

"Are you a teacher as well?" her mother asked, and Clarke noticed then exactly where Lexa's piercing green eyes came from.

"No," Clarke laughed. "Not all of us are advanced braniacs like your daughter is. I'm a med student. I hope to be a surgeon one day."

"That's a great profession to choose as well. You've picked yourself a good one it seems," Mrs. Woods said with a wink to her daughter. Lexa flushed red again and the two other women chuckled at her. Clarke couldn't believe how warm and welcoming Lexa's family was but also gave her more insight into how Lexa had put her so at ease so quickly when they had started spending time together. "How about we all go out to dinner?"

Mr. Woods immediately jumped back into the conversation and agreed quickly. He was starving after their three hour drive. Clarke looked at Lexa nervously, not having to voice her concerns about not having money but also not wanting to refuse her parents either. Lexa just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before agreeing as well.

As they got up to get their shoes on Lexa leaned into Clarke and whispered in her ear. "Even if you had money they wouldn't let you pay anyways."

Clarke nodded and just went along with it. She was happy to feel accepted and wanted by Lexa's family and didn't want to ruin that. They slipped their shoes on while Lexa grabbed her keys and said that she would drive since they had already driven enough for the day. At the car Clarke deferred the front seat to Mr. Woods and climbed in the back seat with Lexa's mother.

Lexa's parents had suggested a steak house so the brunette agreed and took them to the nicest one in town. They were seated at a booth and Lexa nudged Clarke in first, effectively trapping her. As they made small talk and looked over the menus the blonde's face once again paled as she looked at the prices of everything on the menu. Once again Lexa didn't miss a beat and locked her eyes on to the beautiful blue ones she had already come to adore and took Clarke's hand again.

Clarke looked back frantically but was calmed when Lexa leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Clarke was so shocked that Lexa would do that in front of her parents she temporarily forgot her panic. "Stop worrying Clarke. Get what you want and eat good. Money isn't an issue in my family," Lexa whispered in her ear before straightening back up and returning her attention to the menu.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Woods opted for the prime rib, while Lexa chose the surf and turf that came with filet mignon and a lobster tail. Feeling overwhelmed by the generosity of the family who had just met her Clarke couldn't find her voice so Lexa took away her choice and ordered the same for the blonde. With their orders complete Mrs. Woods began her small talk again gushing about how proud she is of her daughter even though she didn't choose to follow in their footsteps.

Clarke asked what they did and found out that they ran their own law firm, and finally put together the name and profession and realized that they ran one of the most successful law firms in the country. "Lexa's just too gentle for the courtroom," Mrs. Woods said conspiratorially with a wink to her daughter.

Clarke laughed at the death stare on Lexa's face, and commented that she would have to remember to never start an argument with someone trained in the ways of legal warfare. Lexa's face brightened at the thought of Clarke wanting being around long enough for them to even get into an argument in the first place. "She's lying," Lexa still said defending herself. "If I'm gentle it's only because of her but I also have my dads ruthlessness when I need to."

Mr. Woods nodded in agreement being pulled back into the conversation. "Remember that time you beat all those kids up for picking on that boy?" he chuckled at the memory. His wife had been so mad at him for encouraging Lexa to do something that would be considered against the law once she was of age but he was as proud of her as any father could be to know that he raised her to not take shit from anyone.

"Lexa's always been defending people. She just does it in a different way than us," Mrs. Woods said.

"My little slugger took out three boys by herself. She's a fighter, that's for sure."

Clarke listened intently, not having a hard time imagining Lexa being ferocious when her back was against the wall. She saw it herself the day before when Lexa calmly took control of the situation between her and Abby. If Clarke had known these things a few days ago she would have been convinced that she really was just a charity case to the girl but after the way Lexa had come to look at her and now kiss her she didn't let herself entertain the though.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and both girls stayed pretty quiet just listening to Mrs. Woods ramble on about her daughter. Clarke was enthralled by the stories of a younger Lexa and all of her adventures. The two girls never stopped holding hands aside from while they were eating their food. By the time Clarke finished her meal she knew this was the type of family she wanted to have though she felt a pang of guilt not over her mother, but over her father. She missed Jake every day but it was nice to be around another father figure who was as relaxed as Jake himself had been.

On the drive home Lexa suggested that her parents stay the night as it was late and she didn't want them making the drive. She offered her bed to her parents but Clarke argued saying that she wasn't going to let Lexa kick herself out of her own bed on her behalf. Lexa's parents seemed confused as to why the couple were living together but not sharing a room but didn't comment. Neither had divulged to them that this had only been going on for a few days. Since neither Lexa nor Clarke would let the other take the couch it was decided that Clarke would sleep in Lexa's room with her and her parents would take the guest room they were used to staying in when they visited.

Once everyone was home and content with the arrangements the Woods' settled into Clarke's room for the night. It was only a little after nine but neither were night owls since they were used to waking up at five am for so many years to run their business. Lexa and Clarke settled onto the couch after changing into comfortable clothes with their wine and beer respectively and flipped the tv on.

"I can sleep out here, really," Lexa insisted. Not that she didn't want to share a bed with Clarke but she didn't want the blonde to feel pressured by the circumstances.

"Drop it," Clarke mumbled as she focused on the tv.

Lexa was too headstrong though and continued. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to sleep with me before we've even properly talked about anything."

Clarke laughed then, catching Lexa off guard. "It's not like we are going to go have sex in there tonight Lex. But even if we did I've been wanting to sleep with you for the last year," she winked before turning away a now very flustered brunette.

Lexa was wise to not push her luck any further and instead decided to shift on the couch so that her back was resting against the arm of it. She pulled Clarke into her without words who settled her body between Lexa's legs and rested her head upon her shoulder. "We have to at least cuddle before we sleep together," Lexa explained as if she had to look for an excuse to want Clarke closer to her.

"I thought cuddling came after the sex?" Clarke teased again, never tiring of watching the green eyed girl blush. "If you keep saying sleep together I'm going to start thinking that's what you really want tonight."

Lexa fumbled for a reply but came up with nothing. Luckily she didn't have to because Clarke lifted her head and pulled Lexa to her for another kiss. This time Clarke deepened their kiss, tentatively running her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip. When Lexa opened her mouth to the blonde she pulled her closer, feeling overwhelmed by the way this kiss felt compared to their earlier chaste ones. The feeling over Clarke's tongue sliding against her combined with the weight of her body pressing against Lexa caused her to let out and involuntary moan causing the blonde to pull away and smile at her.

"Maybe we should go to bed too," Clarke breathed out, her blue eyes heavy lidded as she looked into the forest green of Lexa's.

Lexa nodded and both girls retreated into her bedroom. When the door was closed Lexa reattached her lips to Clarke's as she pushed the girl against the wall and kissed her the way she had wanted to earlier. Clarke began to breathe heavily, her head spinning as her wildest fantasy was coming true. Lexa had moved to kissing and tracing her tongue along Clarke's neck as she pressed her body into the blonde's.

Clarke managed to break away, causing Lexa to whimper but not for long as the blonde moved them to the bed and pulled Lexa down on top of her. "I want you Clarke," she breathed out before capturing the girls lips again. "I want you to be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked between kisses.

"Yes you idiot. Nothing would make me happier. Now shut up," Clarke replied as she flipped them over on the bed and began trailing kisses along Lexa's jawline and neck.

They continued their make out session for a long time, both wanting more but also knowing tonight was not the right night to explore that road. Eventually Clarke pulled away and climbed off the bed to stand on shaky legs. Lexa pouted but understood. If they kept going much longer neither would be able to stop. She watched as Clarke made her way to the bathroom to get herself together and Lexa decided she needed to do the same.

She took a few deep breaths before standing to turn down the covers. While Clarke was out of the room she changed from her sweats and tee into a pair of women's boxers and a loose tank top. She was too hot and worked up now to sleep in that much clothing. When Clarke emerged and caught Lexa in her new outfit she let out a whistle while appraising her new girlfriend. "You're really trying to torture me tonight by putting that on aren't you?"

Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and smiled as the two of them climbed into the bed, this time under the blankets. Clarke immediately snuggled into Lexa's side and the brunette adjusted so that Clarke could rest her head on her chest. Clarke wrapped her arm tightly around Lexa's waist before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Goodnight my beautiful Clarke," Lexa said as she held the blonde close.

"Good night my stunning Lexa," Clarke replied before yawning. She didn't think she would be able to sleep with her body as worked up as it was but found the peacefulness of being in Lexa's arms just too comfortable to stay awake.


	6. Chapter 6

FLUFF EVERYWHERE.

Also, it's after midnight now and I'm exhausted so please forgive any errors that I've missed. As always thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and love. Your words keep me motivated to keep churning out chapters on the regular.

* * *

Lexa awoke first in the morning and the first thing she noticed was that Clarke was wrapped around her the same was she had been wrapped around her pillow the morning before. She placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead and began to absentmindedly play with her hair. She knew their situation would seem insane to anyone on the outside looking in but she also knew that something special just clicked with them. She had never assumed or thought that Clarke's attentiveness in class was due to a crush and had she known before she knew she would have refrained from inviting Clarke into her home and tried to find an alternate solution so she didn't damage her professional reputation.

She has never been so glad she had been so clueless. Having Clarke walk into her personal life was the best thing she could have had happen to her. While she knew that they still had so much to learn about each other, they had been at complete ease with each other since the first night Clarke came to her home and she knew that was something special worth holding onto. Plus it didn't hurt that Clarke was drop dead gorgeous, had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, and brains to go along with her pretty face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Clarke murmured as she lifted her chin up and saw Lexa's far away gaze.

Lexa rotated her head to look at Clarke, who pecked her on the lips before nuzzling her face back into Lexa's neck. "Just how unbelievable our situation is," Lexa replied as she resumed running her fingers through Clarke's hair. "If someone I knew told me they did something like this I would think they were insane and ask them what the hell they were thinking."

Clarke chuckled and agreed with the brunette. "But I wouldn't change a thing," Clarke added.

"What about the circumstances that brought you here though?" Lexa asked. Clarke tensed in her arms for a moment and she was worried that she had overstepped. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about that."

"No, I don't mind," Clarke said but took a long moment before continuing. "I'm obviously not happy about the relationship my mom and I have, or don't have, right now. But it brought me to you and I've never clicked like this with someone before." Lexa felt Clarke shrugging against her body and waited to see if she was going to continue. Eventually she did. "The universe works in weird ways. I've never really believed in things being 'meant to be' but maybe this happened for a reason. At least, I would like to think so because it hurts my heart less that way. Maybe I was meant to find you and then my mom and I can make up and happily ever after happens."

"I think that's exactly what will happen," Lexa said more confidently than she felt. She wasn't going to take away Clarke's hope though or make her doubt it. She did know her own mother best after all.

Clarke lifted her head and smiled at Lexa before kissing pressing their lips together once more. "I can't believe I get to just kiss you."

"I'm all yours," Lexa replied with a smile. Clarke bit her lip and Lexa's green eyes looked up to hers in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Clarke shook her head and smiled widely. "It just gave me butterflies when you said that. My stomach was doing a little flip flop," she confessed while a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You're absolutely adorable," Lexa responded as she lifted her head to kiss the tip of Clarke's nose. "But we should probably get up. I'm sure my parents have been awake for a while. They suck at sleeping in."

Clarke nodded and untangled herself from her girlfriend. Lexa let out a little pout at the loss of contact and the blonde laughed once more. "This was your idea. Now go spend time with your parents."

"Yes dear," Lexa replied with an eye roll and a grin. She made her way to the bathroom first to brush her teeth and get herself together while Clarke waited in bed.

Once Lexa finished and left the bedroom Clarke took her turn, only to realize her toothbrush was still in the other bathroom. She was still a little sleepy after her exhausting week and wanted to give Lexa some alone time with her parents so she crawled back into the bed instead. Nuzzling into the pillow she took in Lexa's scent and smile happily to herself. Before she knew it she had drifted back off to sleep.

When she awoke again she was overwhelmed by a new smell – the smell of food. Her stomach grumbled in response and she eagerly got out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she was presentable. When she opened the bedroom door Lexa noticed her right away and she watched how her green eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Morning sleepy head," Lexa said as she walked over and kissed Clarke and slipped a mug of coffee into her hands. "So nice of you to join us."

"You really know the way to a woman's heart," the blonde smirked as she held up the coffee. "I might get used to this kind of spoiling."

"Well that's what knights are for, isn't it?" Lexa asked as she tugged Clarke's free hand and led her to the kitchen.

Clarke was overwhelmed by the amount of food made just for four people but couldn't wait to dig in. Both Lexa and her mother had spent the time she was asleep cooking together and catching up. There were eggs, pancakes, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and breakfast potatoes. "I'm drooling here. This looks amazing. I had no idea you could cook like this. I definitely picked me a good one."

Lexa blushed at the compliment and her mom smiled at the two of them. "It's so nice to see you happy Lexa. I'm not sure I've ever seen you blush like that before actually," she said as she handed the girls plates. "Dig in," she encouraged as she walked over to get Lexa's father.

Both women loaded their plates as full as they could before making their way to the table. After a few minutes the Woods' joined them with plates equally as full. Clarke thought about how her mother would make big breakfasts every Sunday morning for her and her father but she pushed the thought away before it could spoil her appetite. While they ate Mrs. Woods told Lexa that they were flying out of town the next day for a client they were representing so they were going to leave after breakfast to get home early enough to pack but not have to rush.

"I'm glad you came," Lexa said a short time later as she hugged her parents goodbye. Clarke was surprised, but pleased, when they both hugged her as well. Once Lexa closed the door after them she spun around to smile at Clarke. "Hi girlfriend," she said sweetly as a big smile spread across her face.

"Hi yourself," Clarke said as she stepped over to Lexa and into her arms. Lexa kissed Clarke, but she when she tried to deepen it Clarke pulled away from her. "I still have to brush my teeth," she said sheepishly.

Lexa laughed as she released her girlfriend so she could take care of her hygiene. While she waited for Clarke she laid down on the couch and flipped on the television. She was content and relaxed and was more than excited to spend the weekend alone with Clarke getting to know her better.

When Clarke emerged Lexa lifted her legs so she could sit down before stretching back out and putting her legs atop the blonde's lap. "We should maybe go on an actual date," Lexa suggested as she looked at her girlfriend.

"When and where?" Clarke asked.

"Today? Get out of the house and just go find something fun to do together?"

"Hmm," Clarke hummed as she thought it over in her head. "I really want to say yes to that but I also have a ton of school work to catch up on now that I'm actually somewhere I can focus. Sort of," she laughed. "You're very beautiful and distracting."

"I'll give you an extension," Lexa said mischievously.

"No you won't. You're too professional for that and I want my grade to be one I earned the proper way. Besides, that doesn't help me out with my other courses. But feel free to help me out, brainiac," the blonde teased.

"If I help you get it done maybe we can go out tonight? Or you could do it tomorrow..." Lexa offered.

"Work first, then play. Trust me, I want absolutely nothing more than to be completely lost in you right now but like you said, I've really got to get my shit together before my grades drop any more."

Lexa was disappointed, but also felt a new respect for her girlfriend who clearly took her education seriously as she had thought before this whole ordeal. "Okay home day today and you study your brains out and tomorrow I get to pick what we do?"

"Deal," Clarke said as she repositioned herself so that she was laying against Lexa.

"This does not look like doing homework," Lexa teased as she wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"I know. I just wanted a few minutes to just be with you first," Clarke answered as she burrowed herself into the brunette's arms. "You make me feel so calm."

"You do the same to me, Clarke. My brain is still telling me that I don't even know you yet but the other half of it just fights with it saying who cares because this just feels right."

"It really does," Clarke agrees.

They laid together in comfortable silence just watching the tv for a while before Clarke finally sighed and moved to get up. "Okay if I don't start now I'm never going to find the motivation to do this." She bent down and kissed Lexa quickly before going to her room to gather her things.

Lexa pouted when Clarke went and sat down at the table instead of returning to the couch next to her but she knew she would be too tempted to distract the blonde if she had. Lexa watched her for a few minutes before returning her attention to the tv, content enough to hear the sounds of Clarke working not too far from her. She couldn't imagine ever feeling this trusting so quickly of anyone else. Which reminded her she needed to make Clarke her own key when they went out the following day.

Clarke worked diligently on her assignments, knocking out the one for Lexa's class first since she felt kind of silly doing it with her teacher slash girlfriend so close. She dove into her other assignments right away, hoping to knock them out as quickly as possible but still had to take breaks to refocus herself so the quality didn't fall short. A few times she had walked over to check on her girlfriend and found Lexa napping and looking rather adorable in her sleep.

After a few hours Clarke had finally come to her final one and growled in frustration. "Lex?" she called out. The brunette let out a sleepy grunt that Clarke thought was possibly the cutest noise she ever heard. "How's your super special brain with math?"

Lexa made her way over to see what the blonde needed help with and recognized the equations laid out in front of her. "What part do you need help with?" she asked as she pulled a chair over next to Clarke.

"All of it?" she answered in embarrassment. "I kind of missed the entire lecture on what this stuff is and don't really know where to start."

"Okay no problem," Lexa answered as she grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen. Patiently she went over the entire equation step by step with Clarke, explaining every step as well as how to check her own work. "Got it?" she asked.

"I think so... maybe," Clarke replied.

"Okay you try the next one and I'll be here to help if you need it."

Clarke did as told. She was glad that she could ask Lexa for help without feeling like Lexa was judging her for not being as smart as her in some areas. She faltered towards the end of the problem, realizing she must have skipped a step somewhere. Lexa simply went over the process again, showing Clarke where she went wrong.

Again Lexa encouraged her girlfriend to try the next one on her own. This time Clarke got through the equation but Lexa had to remind her how to check her work to make sure the answer was correct, which it was much to the blonde's delight. "You really are an amazing teacher," she said as she locked her blue eyes onto green. Before Lexa could respond Clark caught her in a kiss.

Eventually the brunette pulled away, slightly dazed. "And you really are an amazing kisser. I think I got the good end of this deal."

"We definitely both did," Clarke corrected. "But get those lusty eyes out of here before I forget how to do what you just taught me."

Lexa laughed and did as she was told and made her way back to the couch. After another bit of time passed, she finally heard the sounds of Clarke shoving things back into her backpack. Before Clarke made her way back to the couch Lexa's stomach grumbled and she realized it had been several hours now since breakfast.

"I'm gonna make us some lunch. Is there anything you don't eat?" Lexa asked as she leaned against Clarke's door frame.

"Not really, unless you pull out anchovies or some other weird shit that normal people don't use. And judging by breakfast and your spaghetti the other night anything you have your hand in is going to taste delicious."

Lexa started giggling and her girlfriend shot her a confused look. When she finally got her laughs and breathing under control Lexa explained. "Think of what you just said. It gave me a very sexy mental picture of something I hope to do with you someday," was the answer while the brunette walked away.

Clarke pondered for a moment and suddenly it dawned on her. Lexa was thinking about them having sex and being inside Clarke while tasting her. The mental image made her shudder in pleasure. Clarke too was hoping for that someday. Preferably someday soon. All Lexa had to do was look at her with those lusty eyes and she was turned on.

The blonde shook those thoughts away for the moment and went to see if her girlfriend needed any help in the kitchen. She was still overwhelmed every time it hit her just how much Lexa did for her already. Not just taking her into her home which was huge enough on it's own, but the little things she did to spoil her like her morning coffee and helping with her school work. She was suddenly very aware that she hadn't done anything for Lexa and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lexa immediately was at her side with a concerned look.

"I don't deserve you," Clarke said quietly. "You've done so much for me already and here I am being spoiled and mooching off of you and I have nothing to offer in return."

Lexa quickly silenced her with a kiss before she could continue her destructive thinking. "You make me happy, Clarke. That is the greatest gift I could ever have and all that I need."She stared deeply into Clarke's blue eyes to make sure that the blonde knew she was being completely serious and honest.

After a few moments Clarke nodded that she understood and Lexa wasted no time putting her to work in the kitchen so she couldn't stay focused on her negative thoughts. They easily fell into a comfortable rhythm, teasing and laughing with each other while they cooked together. Lexa let herself relax after a while when she was sure that Clarke had forgotten her negative thoughts about herself.

They ate and spent more time together on the couch, enjoying their mostly lazy day. They had both had a hectic and surprising week and were both content to just be relaxing together without the need to talk constantly. They both knew this said volumes more about how they felt about each other than knowing every single detail about each other.

"What's your favorite color?" Lexa decided to asked while they were snuggling.

"Yellow." Clarke replied easily.

"Yellow? That's weird. Whose favorite color is yellow?" Lexa teased.

"It's a great color for me. Artistically. You can use it to make many other colors, to make something warm, or soft, or gentle. And it's so bright. I guess it just makes me happy," the blonde defended herself.

The brunette nodded as she considered the reply. "Mine is blue. Like your eyes."

"Cheesy," Clarke said with a playful eye roll.

"But true," Lexa stuck her tongue out and giggled when Clarke poked it with her finger.

"Let's play a game," Clarke suggested, sitting up so she could see her girlfriend better.

"What kind of game?" Lexa had never really played games before aside from outdoor games or simple card games.

"Do we still have vodka?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded yes. The blonde clapped her hands together and smiled. "We are going to get to know each other better, my knight," Clarke practically squealed as she jumped up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later she returned with the vodka bottle, two shot glasses, and a beer for them to use as a chaser.

"What are we doing?" Lexa asked, confused but happy to see this excited side of Clarke.

"We are going to play truth or dare, truth only edition," Clarke explained. Lexa looked at her confused, unsure of how she planned on turning that into a drinking game. "Okay here's the rules. Obviously, only truths here. I suck at thinking of dares anyways and this will be a fun way to learn about each other. Say I ask you a question, but you want to know the same about me and want to repeat the question then you have to drink. If you ask me a question and I'm too embarrassed to answer it and want to opt out, then that's a double drink."

Lexa did the math, realizing how many things they were both going to have the same questions about and concluded that they were going to be very drunk very quickly by those rules, which she pointed out to Clarke. Her girlfriend told her not to think of it that way and explained that it would be easy for one question to lead into another question and plus the more they drank the more they would find new and weird questions to ask each other.

When the brunette finally agreed Clarke asked her the first question, asking when her birthday was. Lexa answered with a pout, having been tricked. Clarke knew she was going to want to ask the same question. When she did Clarke answered and laughed when Lexa made a sour face after downing her drink of vodka.

The game continued on as both girls got tipsy and the questions became less innocent. Both girls giggled as they learned about each others past with exes and sex. Eventually as they began to go over the edge from tipsy to drunk Lexa asked Clarke if she had ever been in love. The blonde did her best to look serious as she thought about the question.

"I don't know," she replied after a little bit.

"How do you not know?" Lexa asked.

"I never have been before..." Clarke started, wishing the alcohol wasn't clouding her thoughts for a second. "But right now, I'm not sure. I may be, or am getting there I think."

Clarke's honesty caught Lexa by surprise, and her first thought was that she hoped it wasn't the alcohol talking for her girlfriend. Not knowing how to reply she settled for kissing Clarke instead, gently nudging her back down so the she was laying on the couch and Lexa was on top of her. "Me too," she said quietly before reattaching their lips. The game was quickly forgotten as their bodies gave in to their true desires.

After another hot and heavy make out session, Lexa finally pulled away when she needed a breather. As much as she wanted Clarke, she did not want their first time to be when they were drunk. "Will you stay in my room with me again tonight? Just to cuddle?" she asked nervously. She didn't want them to move too fast, or at least faster than they already had, but she also wanted to sleep feeling Clarke wrapped around her again.

"I would be happy to," the blonde answered, taking the hand Lexa held out to her and allowing her to pull her up from the couch. They cleaned up their mess in the living room and Clarke went into her room to change into something better to sleep in and brush her teeth. When she came out Lexa was waiting for her with a giant glass of water.

"No hangovers tomorrow. It'll ruin our date," she explained.

Clarke couldn't argue with her logic and downed the water as fast as she could. When Lexa was satisfied she grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her to her bed. They climbed in and snuggled together, quiet and peaceful, like they had been doing this for a long time and not just for the second time. Once again it didn't take Clarke long to fall asleep as she listened to Lexa's heart beating beneath her ear. Eventually Lexa slept too, a smile staying on her face in her sleep.

* * *

Okay so I'm the weirdo whose favorite color is yellow! And everyone always makes fun of me for it. So now I'm giving Clarke my life struggles. Also a question for future chapters - when Clarke and Lexa finally DO go all the way, should it be written out or just made known they did the nasty? If anyone has any preferences let me know and if not then we'll see whatever ends up coming out.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lexa opened her eyes she was surprised to see Clarke sitting towards the foot of the bed smiling at her. "What are you doing over there and not over here?" Lexa asked sleepily. "And how are you awake before me?"

"I have my moments," Clarke teased. "I woke up and saw something beautiful. So I wanted to draw it."

"Can I see?" Lexa asked as she sat up in the bed. Clarke's instinct was to be shy about it but she heard Lexa's words of praise echoing in her head from when they were in her bedroom and decided to hand the sketchbook over. "It's kinda strange to see how someone else sees you, ya know? I mean it's great don't get me wrong but since it's me I"m kind of biased on this one but your talent is undeniable." She handed the book back to Clarke and kissed her.

"So datemaster, what are we doing today?" Clarke asked curiously as she put her things away.

Lexa laughed at the title, not entirely displeased with it. "I thought once we were up and dressed and stuff we could go out for breakfast. Then take a walk by the water and just kind of go from there?"

"That sounds perfect. Can I bring my sketchbook with us? If we are going to be by the water... I might see something inspiring," Clarke asked. She was worried she would sound weird wanting to draw on their first date but she was feeling extra inspired lately and she used it to help her process all of the new emotions growing inside of her.

Lexa of course agreed before climbing out of the bed and rummaging through her dresser. With a smile and a kiss, Lexa left Clarke alone as she made her way into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. Clarke sat their with a dreamy look in her eyes for a few minutes. She pictured herself in the shower with Lexa and then shook the thoughts out of her head. Maybe tonight they would actually take the next step if things went well.

It was with that thought in mind that Clarke walked to her own bathroom to shower and get dressed as well. She was thankful she at least had a few different outfits to choose from now. It briefly occurred to her that she probably should be spending the day looking for work instead of on a date but vowed to work extra hard this week to make up for it.

Eventually they were both dressed and ready and Lexa drove them to her favorite breakfast diner down by the harbor. Lexa opted for crepes while Clarke chose french toast. The blonde teased her girlfriend throughout their late breakfast and Lexa fired back every time. Afterwards they headed out hand in hand and walked along the path that curved around the harbor.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Clarke asked, gesturing to their hands. "What if someone sees us?"

Lexa reassured her that she wanted this to just be a normal date and if something happened they would cross that bridge when they got to it. Seeming appeased Clarke let it go and instead drug Lexa over to one of the benches by the water. "Find your inspiration?" she asked as Clarke opened up her bag and pulled her sketchbook out.

Clarke didn't even reply, leaving Lexa no choice but to enjoy watching the blonde in her moment of creativity. She was amazed by the ease in which Clarke depicted exactly what she saw as she recreated the landscape and buildings surrounding them. Lexa briefly wondered who the real braniac was. Being able to create like this was no light task.

"Can I have this one?" Lexa asked when Clarke was putting on the finishing touches. Clarke looked uncertain so she kept speaking. "I want to frame it. It can commemorate our first date," she finished shyly.

"No one's ever asked for my art before. Aside from my dad but I always just thought he was humoring me because he had to," Clarke admitted but agreed to give the piece to Lexa when they got home.

As the sun rose to it's peak, signaling it was afternoon the two finally left their bench and decided to look around the shops. Lexa adored how Clarke's face lit up as she spotted little things in every store that she found cute. She tried to remember as many of the things as she could for presents down the road, knowing that Clarke wouldn't let her spend any more money on her today despite now knowing that money was not a concern for Lexa.

Lexa was happy though, Clarke was the first person she had been with since starting her career who hadn't known what family she came from and how much money she really had. Clarke liked her for her and that only gave Lexa a stronger sense of trust and security with the blonde. As Clarke drug her from store to store and Lexa had a better idea of what she liked and disliked, Lexa would pause to hold up things she knew were ugly or silly to show Clarke just to see the adorable disgusted face that was made every time.

After a few hours of going store to store Lexa asked Clarke if she wanted to go to one of the nearby bars to grab a drink before they headed home. She knew that their date technically wasn't going to end since they were returning to the same residence but all the same she enjoyed being out with the blonde too. When Clarke agreed, as Lexa knew she and any other college student would, they made their way down the sidewalk to the most promising looking bar.

When the light flashed the 'walk' symbol they began to cross the street, moving away from the harbor when a SUV came around the corner suddenly. For a split second Lexa saw the driver texting and not paying attention before she moved to shove Clarke out of the way. The right corner of the vehicle between the fender and bumper caught Lexa in the stomach, knocking her down onto the asphalt. Her head landed with a loud thud and Clarke scrambled to her feet to run to Lexa's side.

The driver had stopped, knowing there were too many witnesses in the city to retreat which would only make it worse for him. As soon as he stepped out of the vehicle Clarke screamed at him as a small crowd gathered around them. "Call 911 you fucking idiot," she yelled as she cradled Lexa's head in her hands, knowing better than to move the unconscious girl. She could feel blood coating her fingers, hoping that it was just scrapped skin and not something more serious.

The blonde focused on her surroundings as she waited for an ambulance. The cops had shown up first, a bystander having called them when they saw what happened. She was thankful that Lexa's parents were lawyers. She knew he would never get away with what he had just done and with that piece of mind she was able to focus on Lexa, talking to her gently trying to sooth her or get her to wake up.

The ambulance wasn't far behind the police and Clarke quickly moved out of the way to let the paramedics do their job. They gave her a cloth to wipe her hands on and quickly checked her over as well while they loaded Lexa into the ambulance. Clarke climbed in with them, refusing to leave her side as she pulled out her phone to text Raven to meet her at the hospital as soon as she could. She didn't want to go through this alone.

When they arrived Clarke sat next to Lexa in the emergency room, never taking her eyes or hands off of the brunette. They had only just arrived a few minutes ago and Clarke was relieved when she heard someone entering the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a snarl as she leveled her eyes on her mother.

"You're my daughter. People here know who you are. They told me you had been in an accident. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And if you haven't forgotten I'm a doctor Clarke," Abby stated as she tried to approach Clarke to look her over.

"Don't come near me. I'm fine. But if you can't see Lexa is not. So fix it." Clarke demanded.

"Yes I'm going to do what I can for your... friend," Abby said with distaste.

"It's girlfriend mom. Get used to it or stop calling me your daughter. The choice is yours. And no way in hell do I want you near her," Clarke replied, her tone cold and detached. "You'd probably just screw up on purpose just to hurt me since that seems to be what you're into since dad died."

"Yes because I really want to get a malpractice suit filed against me," Abby sighed. "And unless you've gone and gotten married to really ruin your life further then you have no say in who does what to her." Abby knew the strain between her and Clarke was bad right now, both of them stubborn as the other. She was hurt by Clarke's comment about Abby being out to hurt her when she was certain it was Clarke hellbent on hurting her and screwing up her life. She had hoped that cutting her daughter off would help her see the mistakes she was making and just how much she really needed Abby in her life.

Clarke just growled in frustration, knowing that her mother was right. They weren't married and therefore she had no say in who looked after Lexa or what they did to her. Luckily the door open just then and Raven walked in with a girl Clarke felt like she should know, but didn't.

"Here to save the day!" Raven said much more cheerfully than she felt as she tried to dissipate the tension in the room. Her and her companion, though she didn't know who the tall girl next to her was, had been listening to the argument on the other side of the door until Raven couldn't stay sidelined anymore.

"Oh thank goodness," Abby said with relief. "Please talk this madness out of your best friend while I operate on her _friend_ ," she said with emphasis on the last word.

"What madness?" the new girl asked.

The three other women in the room could see the barely contained rage in her eyes but suddenly recognition hit Clarke. This was the woman from the picture Lexa had on her dresser mirror. And whose beer she had drank all of. "Anya?" Clarke asked.

"The one and only," she confirmed, though she had no idea who the blonde was.

"My mother here thinks I am ruining my life by being with Lexa... Apparently girls who like girls can't be doctors," Clarke filled her in.

"Oh for fucks sake," the woman groaned before mouthing 'sorry' as she grabbed Raven by the front of her shirt and pulled her over to press her lips to the smaller brunette's. When she pulled away Raven was just standing there dazed with a goofy grin on her face. "Now look at that. No one died. Now cut the shit and be professional and tell me what's going on with my best friend or get the hell out," she spat.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Abby remarked angrily. She didn't appreciate this girls antics one bit.

"Actually you do. Check the hospital files. I have legal authority to speak for her if she cannot speak for herself. How else would I even be here? Your daughter clearly just met me so she didn't tell me. The hospital called me."

Abby finally relented and looked down at her clipboard and through the stack of papers on it. "Anya Woods?" she asked.

Clarke let out a little squeak at the last name, having not realized that her and Lexa were sisters. Lexa had only ever referred to her as a friend but then again she hadn't really heard that much about the girl yet since they had only just begun dating. "I am," Clarke heard, pulling her from her internal monologue.

"Okay then I just need to see a government issued id to verify identity since the patient is unable to provide consent," Abby instructed, falling back into her professional routine and blocking her daughter out. Anya complied and pulled out her drivers license. Finally satisfied Abby handed it back to her. "Would you like for these two to leave or are you okay discussing this in front of them?"

"They can stay," Anya answered as she moved on the other side of Lexa's bed. She had no idea who these two girls were, but clearly the blonde was dating her best friend. She noticed how the girl kept her right hand in Lexa's while running her fingers over Lexa's forehead gently with her left hand. She could yell at Lexa later for keeping her out of the loop but it was obvious that this girl cared about her. Knowing that the blonde would stand up against her own blood to defend Lexa immediately put her on a pedestal as far as Anya was concerned. Lexa had never been with anyone willing to fight for her before. They usually just wanted the Woods' money and eventually Lexa had given up on dating all together and closed off her heart.

"The accident left her with several minor injuries. Aside from the scrapes and cuts she has bruised ribs and a concussion at the very least. No bones were broken but since she is remaining unconscious and does have a head injury we may need to take her into surgery to prevent further swelling within her skull."

"You want to cut her head open?" Anya asked in disbelief. That sounded way too risky to her.

"It could kill her if they don't," Clarke answered before her mother could continue. Had this been better circumstances she would have gladly enjoyed showing off in front of her mother to prove to her that she could be every bit an amazing doctor still. "If there is swelling they would have to do an immediate craniectomy before the pressure inside her skull cuts off blood flow. At the least it would leave her brain dead and at worst it could kill her. I assume you'll do a CT scan first to verify the level of swelling before slicing into my girlfriend's head?" Clarke asked as she moved her gaze onto her mother.

"Of course. However if we do see any signs to confirm the swelling then we need to take her into surgery right away so we need consent now," Abby answered as she looked at Anya.

"Was, I'm sorry I don't know your name," she gave the blonde an apologetic look before continuing. "Was she correct in what she said?"

"Yes," Abby confirmed, feeling proud of her daughter despite their circumstances.

"Well then stop wasting time. Go fix my best friend."

Abby nodded and left the room, sending nurses in to retrieve Lexa and take her away for the scan. The trio was ushered into the waiting room and Raven watched as the two paced nervously. "My name's Raven by the way," she spoke up trying to provide a distraction. "Thanks for the kiss."

Both Clarke and Anya paused their pacing, realizing neither had properly introduced themselves either. "I'm Clarke," the blonde said as she held out her hand to Anya.

Anya shook her hand and let out the breath she had been holding. "I'm sorry. Lexa hadn't told me she was seeing anyone."

"Well it's pretty new still," Clarke admitted. "I didn't know you were her sister."

Anya smiled but shook her head. "We aren't. Well, legally I suppose we are. We've been best friends as long as I can remember. Her parents adopted me when I lost mine."

"They really are amazing people, aren't they?" Clarke wondered aloud.

"You've met them?" Anya asked in disbelief. How had Lexa introduced her parents who lived hours away but not told her best friend who was only ten minutes away.

"They surprised us at home," Clarke answered without thinking.

"At home?" Anya's eyes widened in shock. "You live with her?" she asked, trying not to raise her voice but failing. She was completely shocked by this revelation. She made a mental note to definitely yell at Lexa when she was better.

"It's a long story," was Clarke's simple reply. "And I'll be happy to tell you about it but shouldn't we fill her parents in?"

"Shit," Anya swore and pulled out her phone. "I was so caught up in this tour de force of emotion and information I completely spaced out. Be right back."

Raven and Clarke watched as Anya walked away. "Well she's an interesting one," Raven chuckled. Clarke simply nodded her head in agreement. Raven moved closer to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to offer comfort. "How ya holding up?"

"I don't know," Clarke confessed. She had been too overwhelmed by Anya's appearance to really consider. "My mom is the best at what she does at least. Just have to get through the waiting. But I can't help but feel responsible. Like I've done nothing but cause her trouble so far. She's taken me into her home and provided for me and our first date ends with her in the hospital. This has to be some kind of cosmic sign or karma repaying me for some horrible deed I have forgotten I committed."

"And what would Lexa say if you said that to her?" Raven asked as she squeezed her friends shoulder reassuringly.

"Probably the same thing that she always says. I make her happy and that's all that matters," Clarke concluded with a defeated sigh.

The two remained in their comfortable silence until Anya finally returned. "They've just landed out of town today for a case they are working on. They're legally bound to be in court tomorrow and would have to file for a continuation with the judge before they can come home. They said to keep them updated at every step." Anya slumped into her chair, feeling exhausted as the adrenaline high of hearing Lexa had been in an accident wore off.

They stayed lost in their own thoughts for some time until Raven spotted Abby approaching them. "Good news doc?" Raven asked hopefully, jolting Anya and Clarke back to reality.

Abby nodded her head and smiled. "She woke up during the CT scan. There is some swelling, but it's minor and not a threat unless it grows worse. She's back in her room now if you would like to see her. We are going to re-scan every few hours throughout the night just to ensure it doesn't flair up and she should be good as new soon."

Without hesitation or thought Clarke flung herself into her mother's arms at the good news. Putting their personal differences aside Abby returned the embrace, her heart melting to know that her little girl did still need her no matter how grown up she was becoming. "Thank you mom," Clarke said as she felt tears of relief welling in her eyes.

"C'mon sappy Mcgee," Raven said as she tugged Clarke away from her mother. She was happy to see them having a moment but also very wary of it given Clarke's fragile emotional state.

As soon as they entered Lexa's room Clarke rushed to her side and took the brunette's face into her hands to make sure she really was okay. Weakly Lexa opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. "Well we won't ever be forgetting our first date," she joked quietly.

Clarke laughed as she nodded and placed a gentle kiss to Lexa's lips before moving aside so Anya could visit too. "Hurry up and get better so I can kick your ass for keeping me in the dark," the dark haired woman teased as she lightly hugged her friend.

"Sorry. I promise to fill you in as soon as I stop feeling like death," Lexa promised. "Hi Raven. Nice to see you again," she added as she noticed the brunette standing awkwardly by the door. "Wish it was better circumstances."

Clarke watched her girlfriend and could tell that the medications were taking their toll on her. "You should sleep," she urged. "I'll be right here."

"I should probably head out now that everyone's okay," Raven said her goodbyes before excusing herself. Anya was quick to follow saying that she would call the Woods' again and tell them everything was going to be okay. She only made Lexa promise to have her over as soon as she was out of the hospital so they could catch up Clarke promised to contact her if there were any changes.

"I'm so sorry," Clarke said once everyone was gone. She tried to focus on her conversation with Raven earlier but she couldn't stop herself. "I've brought so much discord into your life already."

"Don't," Lexa warned as she gently squeezed Clarke's hand. "You make me happy. It's not your fault that some idiot wasn't paying attention. Besides this is a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" Clarke asked, completely confused.

"They'll have to get someone to sub for me. I can't work like this. I don't have to be your teacher anymore," Lexa concluded as sleep began to take over. Clarke noticed and remained quiet, gently playing with Lexa's hair to let her rest.

* * *

Ha, you guys thought you were gonna get some sexy time didn't you? Suckerrrrs. Just kidding. I love you guys. It'll happen. Just not today. ;)

Also, whatcha say? Pro Ranya or just leave it Clexa centric? Ideas and input always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a very Clarke focused chapter. I couldn't help it because I love her. Also Ranya won the fuck out of my poll, so they will be featured at some point too. Thanks to everyone who follows and comments. Much 3

* * *

The only time Clarke wasn't at Lexa's side over the next twenty four hours was when they took her to her follow up CT scans. Lexa did everything she could to convince Clarke to leave, she knew her grades were already suffering and she couldn't really afford a whole day of skipping classes. Clarke's only reply was, "Hey, C's get degrees too." Eventually Lexa gave up.

After the full twenty four hours of monitoring the hospital was satisfied that Lexa was stable enough to go home. She was given explicit directions that she was not to do any strenuous activity over the next three days. She didn't fail to notice the blonde's pout at that point and couldn't help but turn her lips upward knowing exactly what Clarke was pouting about. Waiting a few days to take their time moving from the making out stage to more wasn't going to kill them. Lexa didn't even notice the chuckle falling from her lips at the thought, causing the nurse going through her discharge process to deadpan.

"Are you getting all of this?" she pointedly looked at Clarke.

Clarke nodded but smirked at her girlfriend. "Did that bump on your head knock a few screws loose?" her teasing was gentle as she leaned down to peck the brunette on the forehead.

Lexa just smiled goofily with wide eyes. Clarke took her hand and laced their fingers together before turning away from the adorableness of the woman in front of her before she got too caught up in it.

"It's probably the pain medicine," the nurse said as she finished giving Clarke all the information she would need to take care of Lexa. Not that Clarke needed it. She already knew what to, and not to, do with head injuries. She nodded politely anyways and as the nurse left so that Lexa could dress herself to leave it hit Clarke that she didn't have a car and that Lexa's was still downtown by the harbor.

"Shit," she muttered quietly. She had turned around so that Lexa could change privately. They still hadn't seen each others bodies and this wasn't the way either wanted it done.

The outburst gave Lexa pause, even in her slightly high state from her latest round of narcotics to numb the pain radiating throughout her body. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, wondering if she had done something wrong. "You can turn around now."

Clarke did and helped Lexa ease back into a resting position on the hospital bed. "I just gotta take care of something real quick. Don't worry," Clarke said as she pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa's lips. The brunette only giggled at the action and Clarke made her way out of the room.

Clarke leaned against the wall outside of Lexa's room and pulled her phone out of her pocket. The battery was nearly dead and she sent a silent prayer that it wouldn't die until she had arranged a ride for them. As soon as she began to text Raven the sound of her mother's voice stopped her cold.

Clarke braced herself. She really couldn't handle doing this right now, much less right here. "I heard Lexa was being discharged," Abby said quietly. Clarke only nodded, not even looking up at her mother. She could feel Abby's eyes on her, burning into her skin. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I keep thinking that could have been you. Or it could have been worse," Abby confesses. "I couldn't sleep all night thinking what would become of me if I lost both you and your father. I've been such a mess they decided that I needed to go back home."

Clarke can hear her mother's voice breaking as she speaks and finally lifts her gaze to meet Abby's eyes. They are full of unshed tears. Clarke instinctively walked into her moms arms, recognizing her as the woman she used to be. A loving parent, even if it is only temporarily. She can feel Abby squeezing her, her body trembling just slightly with the emotion that overwhelms her.

"We could really use a ride home," Clarke tries, testing out the waters.

Abby tenses and Clarke waits. She expects the worst. Abby's body language suggests the worst. But the words that fall from her lips aren't harsh. "I... I don't know if I'm ready for her to be staying in our house, Clarke."

Clarke is shocked. Abby can see it. She thinks she just pushed Clarke away again and feels the panic rising within her. She couldn't loose Jake andClarke. She would be dead inside. She knew this now. It wasn't Clarke screwing up. It was her. She wanted to say these words to her daughter but she knew she couldn't. Not now. Not yet.

She's surprised when Clarke only laughs. Clarke appreciates the look of shock on her mother's face. They really were more alike than Clarke liked to admit. "She has her own home mom. She let me move into her spare room. I just... well you kind of took my car so I don't have a way to drive her home."

The reminder leaves them both unsettled. After the awkward silent pause Abby reached out to touch Clarke's arm. "How about we get Lexa settled and you can ride home with me and pick up your keys?" Abby suggests.

Clarke struggles internally. She doesn't want to leave Lexa's side. She also wants her car back, not to mention her mother. "Yeah. That would be nice," she agrees. She wants to add that it doesn't make everything better. She is still angry and wants to yell at her mother for hurting her. But in the back of her mind she knows that her relationship with Lexa would have never existed otherwise. They would have never spoken as anything but a teacher and a student. Her mother had unknowingly given her the greatest gift she could have and knowing that Clarke found it hard to hate her.

"I'll just go get the car then," Abby says awkwardly after another long awkward pause. She can see Clarke's emotions all over her face. Like it or not she knew her daughter better than anyone. She may have lost touch with herself but Clarke has always given everything away with her stormy blue eyes.

Clarke watched her mother walk away before pushing open the door to Lexa's room. "Everything okay?" she looked concerned though her eyes were still glazed over from the pain killers.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, looking confused. Eventually she nodded. "Yeah... My mom is going to take us home," she said finally. She wasn't sure how Lexa would react. If it would upset her after she had defended her from the woman not too long ago. If she would be angry that Clarke would let her mother see where they lived.

"She's okay with that?" Lexa asked skeptically, the thought sobering her. She really wanted to be happy for Clarke but she wasn't ready to believe someone could change that quick. She also didn't want Clarke to return home, even though she knew that was crazy. They could have a proper relationship that way. Dates and time to miss each other and all the excitement of all the firsts as things grow stronger between them. But this was the first time in her adult life she hadn't been alone. And she liked it.

Clarke saw the worry flash across Lexa's face and was at her side in an instant, taking the smaller hand into hers. "We don't have to if you're uncomfortable. I can call Raven or Anya," she tries to reassure her, not understanding the thoughts really swimming through Lexa's head.

"No, I think that's wonderful Clarke. I hope you two can have that happy ending you wanted after all. I told you it would happen," the brunette says with as much sincerity as she can. She wouldn't let her selfish thoughts keep Clarke from her family.

"Is it okay if after we drop you off I go back to the house for a little bit? She said I could have my car back..." Clarke says hesitantly.

"You don't have to ask me permission to go home, Clarke," Lexa replies. It sounded cold, even to her. She couldn't fathom what was wrong with her. She hoped it was just the medication. She didn't want to be this person.

Clarke finally puts everything together, The tone and the fear on Lexa's face. It wasn't about Abby. It was about her. "I thought maybe I could bring some more stuff over if you're okay with it? At least so I can have more than five outfits to choose from."

Clarke watched the green eyes carefully to see if her guess was correct. They calm quickly, softening, as they meet Clarke's perfect blue eyes. Clarke lets out a sigh of relief before pressing her lips to Lexa's forehead once more. She wished she had the luxury to wonder in amazement that this perfect woman in front of her was afraid of Clarke leaving. But they had dawdled long enough.

Clarke excused herself to go get the nurse. The nurse came in with a wheelchair and an apologetic look and Clarke trailed behind. "We have to take you to the front door. Policy," was all she said. Lexa simply nodded and obliged her, settling her body into the wheelchair with Clarke's help.

"Can I take her?" Clarke asks and the nurse nods. She reminds Clarke to contact the hospital immediately if anything goes wrong and walks out of the room. "Ready to get home?"

Lexa nods but doesn't speak. She's feeling exhausted already just from getting dressed and the conversation with Clarke. Clarke understands. They don't need to speak. The connection has been easy with them since the beginning and now was no different. She wanted to have her mother back but she wasn't ready to move home. Not only because of her mother but she also enjoyed the easy rhythm that her and Lexa had fallen into. Besides Lexa had to be crazy if she really thought Clarke would leave her alone after she practically saved her life.

When they exited the hospital Clarke saw her mom's car waiting by the door. Lexa refused to let Clarke wheel her all the way to the car so Clarke helped her out of it on the sidewalk and they walked slowly to the car. She held the back door open for Lexa who climbed in as gracefully as she could. Lexa was surprised when Clarke climbed in the other back door next to her. She had expected her to sit up front with her mother to avoid any confrontation so when Clarke took her hand instead and pulled her closer so that Lexa could rest her head on the blonde's shoulders Lexa held her breath.

Abby glanced at them in the rear view mirror but didn't speak. Everyone had just been through a traumatic experience. She wasn't particularly fond of the situation but she wanted her daughter back in her life. Clarke already told her that she had had to accept that Lexa was her girlfriend or she had to stop calling her a daughter. "Where to?" she asked as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Clarke gave her directions as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair. The brunette relaxed into her, too tired to care about anything but feeling Clarke's body against hers. All she could think about was being in bed wrapped around Clarke the way they had been for few nights before her impromptu hospital visit. She knew Clarke must be exhausted too, having spent two nights sleeping in a hospital chair.

She hadn't even realized she dozed off until Clarke was gently shaking her, speaking her name softly. When Lexa awoke her first thought was embarrassment that Clarke's mom had seen her sleeping but quickly got over it. Abby was a doctor if nothing else. She knew how the medications affected people.

Clarke helped ease her out of the car, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist for support. "Did you wanna come up for a minute?" Clarke asks her mom before shutting the door. Abby hesitates until she sees Clarke's hopeful eyes. She knew she had let her daughter down enough already. She couldn't risk something happening to Clarke and live with the guilt of thinking her daughter didn't know how much she loved her despite their differences.

"Sure," was her quiet reply as she shut off the engine. When she walked out of the vehicle Clarke pulled Lexa's keys out of her pocket as she led them to the front door. Abby watched as her daughter struggled to support Lexa's weight on her own. She fumbled with the lock and Abby expertly maneuvered her way under Lexa's other arm to help her daughter handle Lexa's weight as she struggled to even stay awake long enough to get upstairs.

They worked as a team to get Lexa into bed before Abby excused herself from the room. Clarke spent a few minutes pulling off Lexa's shoes and pants so she could rest comfortably. "I really shouldn't leave you alone right now," Clarke whispered as she brushed her lips gently against Lexa's.

"I'm just gonna be sleeping Clarke. S'okay," Lexa mumbled as she adjusted herself in the best to be as pain free as she could.

"I'll be home before you wake up," Clarke promised but Lexa was already out. She quietly made her way out of the bedroom to see her mother looking around.

"It's nice here, Clarke," she said truthfully. She was pleased that there were two locked doors between her daughter and any stranger trying to break in. It seemed safe here if nothing else.

Clarke just nodded and pointed her room out to her mom. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed her mother to know she didn't just go moving into a strangers bed. Abby's relief was palpable at this knowledge. "Ready to go?" Clarke asked, eager to get her car and get back before Lexa woke up and needed her.

Abby didn't speak, just made her way to the door and Clarke followed. Both women felt awkward but at least they weren't yelling at each other or crying. Abby was thankful for the chance to be with Clarke. She knew how close she had pushed her daughter to hating her.

When Clarke broke the silence Abby was surprised. "Thank you for helping me get her up the stairs," she said quietly as she stared out of the passenger window, watching the landscape as it flew past her.

"I'm sorry Clarke," was Abby's only reply.

"I know, I think. But it doesn't make it better. It's going to take time to undo the damage. It shouldn't take something like this for you to accept who I am. I just... I love you but I don't like you right now mom," Clarke admitted.

Abby nodded her head but Clarke couldn't see. Her eyes were transfixed out the window. Distant. Uncomfortable. The older woman wished she weren't driving. She wished she could hug Clarke like she used to. She wished a lot of things that she knew didn't matter in this moment.

When they arrived at their destination Clarke awkwardly followed her mother into the place that not so long ago felt like home. She hoped that one day she could be happy to be here again but today was not that day. As Abby went to retrieve her daughter's keys Clarke made her way to her room. She filled another bag with more clothes and decided to bring some of her important kick knacks along too, including a framed photo of her with her parents when she was younger.

When she finally made her way down the stairs Abby was waiting for her in the same place she had been when Lexa brought her over. This time there was no anger and she could feel the sadness rolling off of her mother's body. She wasn't ready. But she wasn't heartless either. She quickly dropped her bag and made her way into Abby's arms, being squeezed tight once more.

This time, in the privacy of home, Abby allowed herself to cry. She apologized over and over. She promised to love Clarke no matter who she was or who she was with as long as they made her happy. As long as Clarke didn't leave her. As long as Clarke was alive. She could take anything except the idea of losing Clarke while Clarke thought she hated her. She admitted that she hated herself. That she hated her life ever since Jake had been gone.

Clarke took it all in as best as she could, trying to comfort her mother. She knew how fragile she could be. She had always known that something had broken inside of Abby because something also broke inside of her when her father died. When the tears finally stopped Clarke pulled away and met her mother's eyes. "We will work on it," she promised. "I just can't right now. I need to get home to Lexa," Clarke said as gently as she could.

She was exhausted herself and was running on pure adrenaline at this point. She just wanted to climb into bed next to Lexa and actually sleep with her body stretched out the way it was meant to be. Abby nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess Clarke. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around. I've messed everything up."

"We've been through worse mom. We're both alive and here. We just need time okay?" Clarke asked.

Abby nodded and handed her daughter's keys back to her. "I'm sorry for taking the car and using the excuse that just because I paid for it I got to keep it. It was childish of me to take away a present that I gave to you," Abby apologized before continuing. "Better get going then." Clarke could tell it took all of her mother's strength to choke out those words. She knew she was stuck between two people that needed her right now but Lexa was her priority. Lexa had saved her in more ways then one.

"I'll see you soon," Clarke promised as she grabbed her bag. She gave her mom a quick hug before making her way out of the house. She felt bad although she knew she shouldn't. Sure it had only been a week of hell for her before Lexa took her in but her mother had still been the one to put her through it. Made her doubt who she was and if she was good enough. Her mother could wait. She made a promise to Lexa. It was time to go home.

The second Clarke fell into her car she felt a little of the pressure lifting off of her shoulders. She could get to school now. She could get a job. She could contribute. She could be somebody worthy of Lexa. As soon as she started the engine the radio blared loudly and Clarke quickly reached for the knob to turn it down. It was so her to be rocking out to some song just to turn the car off so she could unintentionally scare herself as soon as she got back into it.

She hurried back to Lexa but swore out loud as soon as she stepped out of her vehicle. Lexa's keys were sitting on the counter. The only way to get in would be if Lexa buzzed her in. She contemplated going back to her mothers just to avoid disturbing Lexa in her sleep but decided against it. She made a promise. She had to be here.

With her last three percent of battery on her phone she dialed Lexa who thankfully answered after only four rings. "I'm so so sorry but I locked myself out," Clarke said quickly in case her phone died, which of course it did as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

She waited. And waited. She began to worry that Lexa wouldn't be able to make it to the door on her own to buzz her in. She was kicking herself mentally when the door finally buzzed and she pulled it open and practically ran up the steps to their home. She was out of breath as she walked in and Lexa was only halfway back to the bedroom. Clarke dropped her bag immediately and went to Lexa's side to help her.

"I'm so sorry for making you get up," Clarke said as she helped Lexa get situated.

"I needed the exercise," the brunette mumbled as she snuggled back into her bed already half asleep again. "Can we cuddle?" she asked so sweetly that the butterflies in Clarke's stomach churned wildly again.

"I'll be right back beautiful," Clarke promised before placing a kiss on Lexa's brow.

She slipped out of the room and grabbed her bag, throwing it onto her bed. She made quick work of changing into some comfy sweats and a tank top. This time she at least remembered her phone charger and plugged her phone into it before making her way back into Lexa's bedroom. Her girlfriend was already asleep but Clarke climbed into the bed next to her anyways.

It felt like her whole body sighed with relief the moment she laid down and stretched it out. When Lexa rolled over and cuddled up to her she only relaxed more. Clarke immediately adjusted them so that Lexa's head was resting on her chest although she knew that Lexa should really be sleeping on her back to protect her bruised abdomen and ribs. She didn't have the heart though.

As she traced patterns onto Lexa's back her tired mind wandered wherever it wanted. She relived the accident and knew that it was very possible that Lexa had saved her life without a second thought. The same way she invited her into her home and life without any hesitation. Lexa was a mystery. She had everything. Brains. Perfect family. She had her shit together.

Yet here she was. Just wanting Clarke by her side without ever judging her for fucking up her grades or her fucked up family life. The blonde nuzzled her nose into Lexa's hair and breathed her in. She knew that it was also very possible that she loved Lexa. She wasn't ready to admit it. If she wasn't so exhausted herself she probably wouldn't even be ready to think it.

Even though she was aware that she was thinking about it. Holding onto Lexa as tightly as she could. She liked to pretend that she was keeping Lexa safe from the world but she knew better. It was Lexa keeping her safe. Over and over again and she would do anything to repay the debt. Not out of atonement. Not out of guilt. Not out of a sense of duty.

She would do it out of love. Clarke was sure of it even if she wasn't aware of her eyelids growing heavy. She could hardly form a coherent thought as the last few days caught up to her. All she could think was love you over and over. Repeating itself in her head until sleep finally took over, her fingers tangled in Lexa's hair to keep her close.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it was a few days for the update. Merp. Life happened. I feel like this is kind of a short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Anyways, let me know what you think and if you like the direction it's headed in! Much love!

* * *

Clarke awoke to a low grunting beside her sometime in the middle of the night. Before her eyes could even adjust to the darkness she could feel Lexa moving around on the bed and away from her. "Are you in pain?" the blonde asked sleepily as she rolled onto her side to face Lexa.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Lexa said with clenched teeth.

"Let me go get your pain meds." Clarke was out rolling out of the bed before Lexa could protest.

When she returned a few minutes later she flipped the switch in the bathroom to provide Lexa enough light to take her pills with. Clarke helped her to sit up before handing her a glass of water and the pills. Once Lexa had gulped enough down she handed the glass back to Clarke and eased herself back down onto her back.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Maybe you should sleep in your room so you can actually sleep," Lexa said quietly as Clarke went to shut off the light.

"I don't have class until the afternoon. I'm fine, unless you don't want me here," Clarke answered as she hesitated beside the bed. She didn't want to climb back in and assume that Lexa wanted her there.

"That's stupid," Lexa whispered through a yawn. "Get back in bed then."

Clarke did as told and laid on her side facing the brunette. She adjusted herself so that she could be pressed against Lexa's side without being on top of her to avoid putting any weight on her injuries. "Go back to sleep," she instructed as she began to run her fingers through Lexa's hair to comfort her until the pain medicine kicked in.

When Clarke awoke again the sun was up and Lexa was still sleeping peacefully beside her. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could watch her sleeping for a few minutes before facing her day. She couldn't help but trace her fingers over the delicate skin of Lexa's face and brush the stray hair from it. She hated to have to leave her alone but knew there wouldn't be any arguing the point with Lexa anyways. She needed to get her grades together. Even if she wasn't in any immediate danger of flunking she didn't want to be that doctor that just barely made it.

She leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Lexa's cheek before sliding out of bed as quietly as she could. After putting some coffee on to brew she headed towards the shower. By the time she finished, she walked out to find Lexa laying on the couch. They exchanged a quick kiss and Clarke brought her some coffee as well as her phone, medicine, a book, and snacks.

Clarke sat on the coffee table facing Lexa and began running down a list of instructions she made her girlfriend promise to follow. Lexa smiled and nodded the whole time but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "I'm injured Clarke, not an invalid. I'll be fine." When Clarke was reassured that Lexa would call or text her if anything at all went wrong or hurt too much she finally set out for the day.

When she got to school she was not surprised in the least bit to see Raven standing outside of her lecture hall waiting for her. "How's HT doing?" Raven asked as she slung an arm around Clarke's shoulders.

"HT?" Clarke asked as they walked inside.

Raven leaned into her and whispered, "Hot teacher."

Clarke laughed and playfully shoved her friend. "She's okay. Just resting. It'll be interesting to see who is teaching her class today."

Raven nodded and they made small talk as they walked towards their classes. When they reached Raven's stop the dark haired girl stopped to face her best friend. "So I have a brilliant idea."

Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes. Raven's brilliant ideas were almost always exactly the opposite of brilliant. "Well what is it? I've gotta get to class," Clarke said as she glanced at the time on her phone.

"I was thinking we should do a movie night at your place," Raven said. Clarke scrunched her face up, failing to see what was so brilliant about watching a movie together. Raven just sighed and continued. "You know, Lexa's probably bored being home bound and we could invite Anya over and..."

Raven didn't get to continue because Clarke started laughing and shaking her head at her friend. "That must've been one hell of a kiss," she teased.

"Hey! This is for Lexa!" Raven defended, trying to act like she didn't care. "She should have friends around her that's all."

"Sure Reyes," Clarke teased as she started to walk away while promising she would ask Lexa about it.

Clarke's day passed uneventfully and she did her best to pay attention in her classes. She couldn't resist the urge to keep checking her phone to make sure Lexa hadn't needed her. When she walked into her ethics class she groaned internally as she took her seat and pulled out her phone.

 _They put Jaha in your class. This guy is a joke. He's a total whack job._

She put her phone on her lap just in case Lexa replied and did her best to pay attention to the lecture. It wasn't long before she felt it vibrating against her jeans.

 _Eww he hates me. He always treats me like I have no idea what I'm doing because of my age._

Clarke kept the phone on her lap to not draw attention to herself as she replied.

 _I think he's on drugs. Seriously. He's such a space cadet. I don't think he even lives in reality._

When her phone vibrated again it was a reply with just a laughing face emoji. Clarke started to type more but received another message before she had finished her own.

 _As bored as I am right now, pay attention in class Clarke._

Clarke deleted the message she had started and sent an eye roll emoji.

 _You're not my teacher anymore, remember?_

She smirked to herself, feeling pleased that she had won with her response. It was less than a minute later when Lexa took the wind from her sails.

 _But I am your girlfriend and I can withhold kisses._

Clarke knew she had lost at that point and didn't reply. She focused on the lecture as intently as she could in hopes that it would make time pass quickly. She felt like she was watching sand drop one grain at a time in an hourglass as she waited for her day to pass. Eventually it did and she found herself eagerly rushing back to her new home.

Until she remembered that once again she had left Lexa's keys on the counter and was locked out. As she pulled into the neighborhood she called Lexa and sheepishly asked her to buzz her in again. Once she did Clarke found herself racing up the stairs again, this time out of excitement.

"Guess what," she said as soon as she walked in the front door.

"Hmm?" Lexa hummed as she settled back into the couch.

"You have to keep it secret though!" Clarke was practically bouncing over to Lexa and the brunette was smiling up at her with an amused grin.

"Kiss me first and I'll consider it," she teased.

Clarke happily obliged before sitting down on the couch next to Lexa. "My best friend is totally crushing on your best friend," Clarke gushed. Lexa laughed, or attempted to, but the stomach contractions still hurt too much. Clarke noticed her wince and immediately moved closer to make sure she was okay. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Tell me about Raven. I've been so bored all day," Lexa coaxed.

Clarke stretched out on the opposite end of the couch and pulled Lexa's feet into her lap. "Well speaking of bored, you feeling up to a movie night? Raven thought you might like to have a girls night including herself and Anya. You know, purely for your sake," Clarke giggled.

Lexa adored the blonde's laughter and although she was tired she did agree that a movie night sounded good. She knew Anya and her had a lot of catching up to do anyways. "Let me see if Anya is available?" Lexa asked, leaning her head back on the arm rest of the couch.

Clarke had started rubbing her feet and Lexa felt lost in her touch. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick message off to Anya and wasn't surprised to receive and almost immediate _YES_ in response.

"Shit! I need to replace her beer!" Clarke panicked as she sat up and stopped rubbing on her girlfriend.

Lexa chuckled and told Clarke to go grab her wallet. Clarke refused of course, not wanting to take Lexa's money even if she had enough to spare. That wasn't the point. "Seriously Clarke, I know An. She'll be super grouchy if her stash isn't here. Especially the vodka."

"Okay I'll be right back then," Clarke said as she got up and grabbed Lexa's wallet. She came back and gave Lexa another quick kiss before heading towards the door to slip on her shoes.

"Clarke!" Lexa called out and the blonde immediately ran to her side thinking something was wrong.

"Take my house key this time," she said with a grin.

"You're lucky you have a head injury and I can't hit you for scaring me," Clarke stuck her tongue out instead but grabbed Lexa's keys before heading out the door.

As soon as she was in her car she dialed Raven and told her to be over in an hour.

"Holy shit Griff, you actually came through," Raven replied. "I mean, for Lexa. What a good girlfriend you've become," she cleared her throat on the line and Clarke laughed.

"It's your lie, tell it how you want," Clarke responded. "Do you remember the address?"

"Yeah it's saved in my GPS."

"Okay see you soon," Clarke said before disconnecting the line.

She pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store and ran in to get the same beer and vodka she had drank of Anya's but in a moment of weakness also picked up a bottle of 90 proof coconut rum for herself. She felt guilty but only for a second. Mostly she felt like she should feel weird that she was spending her girlfriend's money without much thought. Her girlfriend whom she had only been close to for a week. Yet here she was holding her wallet in her hands and swiping her bank card.

The only strange thing was that it didn't feel strange. Again the thought popped into her head. _You love her._ Clarke shook it off though. That was madness. People who experienced trauma always thought weird things because it brought them closer together for having shared an experience. That was all it was. Lust combined with the situation.

When Clarke arrived home she was surprised to find that Anya was already there. Lexa just shrugged it off mumbling something about how Anya threatened to kick her ass if she didn't fill her in right away. Clarke just laughed and went to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge and decided to throw the liquor in the freezer. She could hear Lexa telling Anya their story and leaned against the counter with a smile, not trying to eavesdrop but also unable to pull herself away from Lexa's melodious voice painting their story.

As soon as Clarke did manage to put her feet back in motion and walk out to the living room Anya stood and bowed to her. "Uh?" Clarke looked around confused.

"You must be something special to get this one to break the rules. I bow down to you," Anya teased before sitting back down in the armchair.

Clarke tried to contain the redness she could feel spreading across her cheeks as she took her spot on the couch next to Lexa. While Lexa continued her retelling of their story leading up to the accident that landed her in the hospital Clarke pulled out her phone and texted Raven.

 _Your boo is here. Hurry up._

It was only a second before Raven replied that she was on her way and Clarke put her phone away to get to know Anya better. The blonde was not surprised to find that Anya was just as warm and accepting as Lexa's parents had been. After getting the details on the situation Anya jumped up.

"Come on, lets do a shot in celebration of all being here," Anya encouraged as she stood and moved towards the kitchen. "Hey Lex, where's my booze?" she called out. Clarke stood and made her way into the kitchen to show Anya the stash in the freezer and explained that she had to replace the old stuff since she drank it. "My kinda girl," Anya grinned as she grabbed a bottle from the freezer and made her way back to the living room.

Clarke just grabbed a few shot glasses and followed. When she took her spot next to Lexa once more she noticed the brunette giving her a curious look. "I can't drink," Lexa explained when she saw Clarke's confusion.

Then it dawned on Clarke that she had brought out three shot glasses without thinking about it. "Well we will save that one for Raven. Booze for us and drugs for you!" Clarke said as she kissed her girlfriend. "But seriously, how are you? Do you want me to get your meds for you real quick?"

"No," Lexa shook her head. "If you drug me now I'll just fall asleep. But maybe if you guys get too out of control and I get tired of being the sober one."

"Well, here's to us then," Anya said as she poured the shots. They each took theirs and clinked glasses before shooting them back.

As soon as they slammed the glasses back on the table the door buzzed and Clarke made her way over to let Raven into the building. She stood out in the hall to wait for Raven who came bouncing up the stairs a few moments later. They hugged briefly and Raven came in and shed her shoes in the foyer before walking in. "The party is here!" she cheered as she walked into the living room. As soon as she saw the coffee table her smile turned into a pout at the shot glasses. "You started the party without me," she sighed.

"Just one shot," Anya laughed as she stood to hug Raven in greeting.

"What no kiss this time?" the shorter girl teased as they separated. Raven bent down to give Lexa a brief hug before sitting on the other end of the couch. Clarke took up a seat in the middle and poured Raven her catch up shot.

"So what are we watching?" the blonde asked.

All eyes were on Lexa who just shrugged. "I'm injured so I don't have to think or make decisions," she said triumphantly.

"Okay so we all pick a movie and then Lexa picks her favorite of our three choices and we watch that?" Clarke asked.

"No way. She likes you best so she'll pick yours just to make you happy," Raven groaned knowing Clarke would pick something girly and sappy like _The Notebook_ or something else as awful.

"And if you pick I'll be stuck watching explosions for two hours," Clarke complained to her best friend.

As they bickered back and forth Lexa didn't fail to notice that her best friend was watching Raven with a smile. "I pick then," Anya said with finality.

Lexa's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No way. I don't want to sit here watching documentaries all night. I've had enough sleep for the day."

Anya considered for a moment before a wide grin spread across her lips. "Okay then we will settle this like adults. Arm wrestle and winner picks," she declared.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Raven jumped in.

"That's totally not fair. You know I could win but I can't right now because of my injuries," Lexa pouted.

"That's called strategy, my friend," Anya teased. Clarke just groaned but agreed, knowing she probably didn't stand a chance. "But first another shot!" to which Clarke and Raven readily agreed.

Afterwards they sat down on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. Raven and Clarke were up first, and while it appeared to be an even match the dark haired girl smirked as she leaned forward and licked Clarke's hand. The sudden surprise caused Clarke to loose focus and the blonde quickly found her hand pinned to the table. "You cheat!"

"I strategy!" Raven joked as she used Anya's earlier words. "Now you're going down," Raven said as Anya switched places with Clarke.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Anya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raven's cheeks turned pink and she quickly realized she had already lost by exposing her weakness. "Stupid cheeks," she mumbled.

Once Clarke declared the start of the battle the two girls once again seemed locked in a draw until Raven made the mistake of looking up at Anya's face. Anya was biting her bottom lip and teasing her tongue just out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. A flash of Anya's lips pressed against Raven's flashed through the girls mind and in her second of distraction Anya quickly pinned her hand down to the table.

"I win!" Anya declared with a large smile although she didn't release Raven's hand immediately. She took a moment to admire the fake pout Raven was trying to pull off.

"It's only because Clarke wore me down first!" Raven huffed indignantly.

Everyone laughed as they got back into their seats and Lexa told Anya to pick her movie. While Anya decided Clarke got up to get them each a beer now that they cold and came back to see Lexa queuing up _Die Hard_ and the brunette just gave her girlfriend a helpless shrug.

"At least if you're going to make me watch this we have to make a game out of it," Clarke requested as she made herself comfortable on the couch, snuggled into Lexa's side.

"Easy," Anya answered. "A shot every time he says 'motherfucker' and drink you beer every time someone gets shot."

"What about the explosions?" Raven asked entirely too excitedly.

Anya contemplated for a moment before deciding. "Okay so if something explodes call out a name. Whoever's name is said first is who has to drink?"

"You all are going to be wasted in twenty minutes," Lexa teased. "I might need to be drugged up just to handle you three."

"You love it," Raven said as she took a swig of her beer. "Let's get this party started! Anya's getting drunk first."

"Oh?" the taller girl hummed. "How do you figure?"

"Clarke and I are still in college. We are practically like fish in water around alcohol. You can't keep up with our decaying livers."

"Way to make me sound like an alcoholic," Clarke snorted as she smacked her friend.

"You really do want to go down, don't you?" Anya teased as she looked into Raven's eyes

Raven just bit her lip and tried to keep her cheeks from blushing again. Instead she busied herself with pouring a new set of shots. "Guess you'll just have to find out," she answered finally as she handed the small glass to Anya. The two girls didn't break eye contact as they downed their shots. "Hit it, teach," Raven coaxed as she sunk into her seat.

Lexa and Clarke just laughed at their friends as they laced their fingers together and Lexa hit play on the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone still reading this story. It's drawing to a close with probably only one or two more chapters left to it so if there's any other special requests get them in now before I turn all my focus to my other story.

* * *

Lexa's prediction had been fairly accurate as she was surrounded by drunks within a short period of time. The movie had been abandoned about halfway through when Clarke brought out the ninety proof rum while flashing her brightest smile to her girlfriend. "I couldn't help myself," she said meekly as Lexa eyed her curiously.

Raven clapped her hands together excitedly as she took the bottle from Clarke and eyed it appreciatively. "Now this is a party," she cheered as she wasted no time in refilling shot glasses with the new liquor.

"I have to work tomorrow," Anya said as she eyed the small glass wearily.

"Admitting defeat?" Raven smirked as she and Clarke clinked their shot glasses together and downed their shots.

Anya let out a low growl at the challenge and downed her shot with a glare. "Satisfied?" she asked as she slid the glass across the table to clink against Raven's.

"As much as I really love being the sober one in a room full of drunkies, you guys are going to put me to sleep if we don't do something," Lexa chimed in as she readjusted herself to get comfortable.

"Fuck you bitch!" Anya exclaimed as she stood from the armchair and headed towards Lexa's kitchen.

Clarke and Raven both gaped with mouths open as they watched her retreating form wondering what had caused her outburst. When Lexa started giggling at their expressions Anya returned after a few seconds with a deck of cards in her hand. "She's from Maryland. That's what they call kings," Lexa explained.

"Who the fuck calls it that?" Raven asked as she watched Anya's fingers deftly shuffle the cards.

"That's what it's called! Fine, we will play by local rules," Anya sighed as she moved the cards into a circle formation on the coffee table. "Gonna play Lex?"

"Because drinking games are just oh so fun with water," the brunette rolled her eyes but the amused grin on her face said she was game.

Clarke dropped a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips before sitting up closer to the edge of the couch. "If you're lucky maybe you'll get the last king, which you have to drink regardless."

"Rules are rules," Anya agreed as she chuckled at her friends crinkled nose and disgusted face.

"Doctor's orders," Clarke said with finality.

With that the game began, Raven taking the liberty of flipping a card over first. All four girls were quickly engaged and laughing as they took turns flipping cards and trying to get each other drunk with the exception of Lexa who owned on all of the turn based cards, especially the rhyming since the others were too tipsy to keep up.

The 'never have I ever' card quickly became everyone's favorite weapon of warfare ranging from the topics of kissing teachers, or strangers in hospital rooms, to Raven and Anya trying to pry info from their new friend couple to see if they'd gone the distance yet.

"Maybe we could if our friends weren't so pestering," Clarke mumbled as she glanced at Raven.

"I am totally innocent," the smaller girl claimed as she threw her hands in the air, a blush on her cheeks.

"You know, I still owe you," Clarke slurred as she took another sip of her drink. "For that shit you pulled the first time you came over here."

Lexa bit her lip, unsure if she should stop Clarke or just let them carry on with their drunken shenanigans. She did have to admit that Raven's meddling that night probably did help her and Clarke get to where they were faster than they would have on their own. Plus, Anya was nothing if not more stubborn than Lexa when it came to crossing the line from verbal flirting to physical contact.

"So it's getting late!" Raven said as she clapped her hands together. "Anya has work and we've got classes tomorrow," she continued as she made her best effort to stop whatever idea her best friend was forming in her head.

"So you're saying I win?" Anya asked with a smirtk.

"It is late," Lexa agreed as she forced herself to yawn. "I think my head has had about all the excitement it can take in its current state."

With Lexa's admission Clarke quickly sobered and turned to face her girlfriend. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

The brunette just shook her head and made to stand up but Clarke quickly followed in an effort to assist. Lexa couldn't help but laugh as she caught Clarke around the waist, steadying her drunken girlfriend. "Maybe I'll help you to bed this time?" Lexa asked and Clarke just nodded.

"Wait what about us?" Anya called out as she watched their retreating forms disappear into Lexa's bedroom.

"You're adults. Figure it out," Lexa answered as she softly closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Do you think they will?" Clarke asked as she released her hold on Lexa and made straight for the bed.

"Probably not," Lexa admitted as she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her pain medication.

"Are you really not coming back to school this semester?" Clarke asked when Lexa made her way back into the bedroom.

"Well I think it's best I just take the sick leave, don't you?" Lexa asked as she climbed into bed and felt Clarke snuggling closer to her.

"Jaha isn't nearly as nice to look at though," Clarke pouted as she pressed a kiss to Lexa's neck.

"Well you could have me to look at only in class for a few weeks, or you could have me this way to look at for the rest of your life," Lexa said the words without meaning to and tensed slightly.

"The rest of my life huh?" Clarke teased as she pressed another kiss to Lexa's neck.

"I mean at least for a few months until I get sick of you," Lexa answered, trying but failing to sound serious.

"I better make the most of my few months then." Clarke shifted so that she was propped up on her elbow against Lexa's side and looked down at her girlfriend in the dark. When Lexa's eyes found hers in the dark Clarke smiled before leaning down and pressing their lips together gently.

Lexa's fingers were fast to find the back of Clarke's head, tangling in her hair to pull them into a deeper kiss. Clarke didn't let the effort go to waste and slid her tongue over Lexa's lower lip before slipping it into the brunette's mouth. The blonde fought the urge to throw her leg around Lexa's waist, wanting to feel more of their bodies together but knowing it would only hurt her girlfriend.

"Why are you always turning me on when there's people here?" Clarke growled out as she tore her lips away from Lexa's to catch her breath. Her hand was gripping the brunette's hip as she nipped at her neck.

"Maybe you just have a secret voyeuristic fetish and that's why you keep getting like this when you know we can't do anything about it," Lexa breathed out, trying to control her own desires. She knew Clarke was drunk and she wanted her body to be healed enough to be able to actually please her new girlfriend properly the first time they went all the way.

"Or you're just incredibly sexy," Clarke purred as she ran her fingers up Lexa's stomach, beneath her shirt.

"Clarke," Lexa bit her lip, not really wanting to stop Clarke's fingers on their ascent to brush along the underside of her breast. "You're drunk," she reasoned. Clarke only grinned against Lexa's skin, her fingers moving agonizingly slowly over the swell of Lexa's breast. "Our friends," Lexa husked but only dug her nails into the flesh at the back of Clarke's neck to pull her head up for another kiss.

Clarke moaned into their kiss as the palm of her hand slid over Lexa's taut nipple, cupping the flesh beneath her skin. "I guess we should go to sleep then," she rasped as she pulled away from her girlfriend.

Lexa whimpered at the loss of contact and playfully smacked her girlfriend. "You are cruel," she complained as Clarke laid her head on Lexa's chest and snuggled into her.

"Don't worry, this is just as painful for me," she consoled. "But I really don't want my best friend to hear me having sex."

"So you're a loud one huh?" Lexa teased, as she held Clarke close to her.

"I guess you'll find out soon," Clarke answered as she played with the loose strands of Lexa's hair. They fell into a comfortable silence, contentedly cuddled up to each other. Despite their desires to be more intimate, in the quiet they could hear the faint sounds of Anya and Raven still talking to each other in the living room. "Who do you think will make the first move with them?" Clarke asked as she yawned.

"Anya will take forever," Lexa said honestly. Though if anyone could get Anya out of her shell she knew it would be the fiery girl in the next room with her best friend.

In the next room Raven and Anya were still competing with each other, this time over who got the bed versus the couch. "It's my best friend's place," Anya argued.

"Mine too," Raven grinned.

"But mine lived here first," Anya huffed. "I even have my own fan in that room for the noise. It was my room first."

"You're pouting like a baby," Raven smirked as she took another swig of her drink. "I guess if you're gonna cry about it..."

"Am not! We are going to settle this fair and square," Anya demanded as she grabbed the deck of cards from the table. "Whoever wins War gets the bed?"

Raven just groaned and sunk into the couch. "Seriously? That game can take all night," she complained.

"Too drunk to hang?" Anya challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"No that just sounds boring," Raven answered and sat back up on the couch. "And here I was going to be nice and let you have the bed for a small price."

"And what is the price?" Anya inquired, shifting forward in her seat to lean in closer to Raven. She watched as Raven's tongue darted out over lips and the smaller girls eyes fell to her own lips. She knew what Raven wanted but she also really wanted the pleasure of hearing Raven ask for it.

"Admit that I can out drink you," Raven smirked as she watched Anya's face fall.

"You are insufferable!" Anya groaned as she slid back into her chair.

"Then just give me what I want already," Raven teased. She was still thinking about Anya admitting defeat but Anya just growled out her frustration.

"Fine," the older woman said quickly and before Raven could react she felt herself being pushed back on the couch as Anya's lips connected with hers.

If Raven was surprised she didn't let it show for long and quickly wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist to pull her down onto herself. She bit at Anya's lips until they parted for her and she deepened their kiss. A small moan caught in the back of her throat at the feeling of Anya's weight on top of her, pinning her down to the couch. She couldn't resist the way her hip bucked up to press her harder against Anya who only pulled away from their kiss and laughed lightly.

"Satisfied?" Anya asked as she looked down at the breathless girl beneath her.

"Not nearly," Raven answered before tangling her fingers into Anya's hair and pulling her back in for another kiss.

The two continued kissing until they had to separate for air but Raven didn't hold back as she lifted her head to nip and lick at Anya's neck. "I should probably go to bed," Anya said as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away from Raven. The smaller girl was much stronger than she looked which pleased Anya.

"Just like you to kiss me and leave me," Raven laughed as she loosened her hold on the older woman.

"I would invite you to bed with me but considering our best friends are in the other room I probably shouldn't, no matter how hot you look beneath me." Anya bent down to peck the smaller girls lips before lifting herself up and off of the couch.

"You could at least take me out to dinner sometime to make up for stealing my kisses," Raven play pouted as Anya retreated into the bedroom. A moment later a pillow and blanket were being dumped into her lap.

"I'll think about it," Anya grinned before stealing one last kiss and walking herself back into the bedroom for the night.

"I win," Raven cheered to herself as she settled into the bedding Anya brought her on the couch. "I so win."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took me so long to update! It's summer time now and basically I'm a water baby that never leaves the pool/lake so I haven't had much time for writing. But I plan on wrapping this one up by the end of the week, hopefully. Thank you for everyone who is still reading this and stuck it out. I've been reading so many amazing things and really, I'm humbled that anyone would even bother with this.

* * *

Clarke awoke the next morning to hear her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to her side of Lexa's bed. When she managed to open her eyes she wasn't surprised to find Lexa smiling at her. "I could get used to this you know," Clarke murmured as she pressed her lips to Lexa's.

"Me too," Lexa replied as she lifted her hand to brush the stray hairs back from Clarke's face. "Don't you think it's kind of strange though?"

"Hmm?" Clarke hummed as she snuggled against Lexa's side.

"Everything? We barely know each other... then it also feels like I've never known a time when I didn't know you," Lexa admitted before pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke's head.

"Maybe it just feels that way because I've been a creeper in your class for so long?" Clarke asked as she rolled away from Lexa for a moment to grab her phone when it vibrated again.

"My creeper," Lexa agreed as Clarke snuggled back into her and unlocked her phone. "Do you think the girls are still here?"

"I'm sure Rey is still passed out. She's the worst after drinking. Also..." Clarke started before pausing. "It's my mom that's been blowing up my phone."

"Good news or bad?" Lexa tensed, ready to comfort Clarke if necessary.

Clarke handed her phone over to Lexa so her girlfriend could read the message.

 _I'm not surprised you didn't answer the call. Just wanted to make sure that you and your girlfriend were still doing ok after the accident._

"Wow. That's unexpected. But nice, right?" Lexa ventured, unsure of what was going through Clarke's mind.

"Yeah. She actually called you my girlfriend. Maybe she's coming around," Clarke shrugged as she sat up and took her phone back from Lexa. She typed out a quick reply thanking her mother for the concern and reassuring her they were okay. She was short and to the point, not entirely trusting her mother's motives but also not forgetting how their last conversation had gone.

Clarke was surprised by the almost immediate response from her mother, asking her and Lexa over for dinner that night assuming that Lexa was healed enough for travel. "Maybe you should go alone?" Lexa asked after Clarke asked her opinion. "Try to make things better first?"

"No way am I going without you. I mean, well you don't have to go. You have no reason to like her or want to go. And I should try to make things better so I'm not here mooching off of you even though I really like waking up to you and..."

Lexa's soft laugh stopped Clarke's rambling and the blonde felt her cheeks turning pink. "I will go with you if that's what you want. And maybe moving home would be a good thing so I could court you properly. Not that you aren't welcome here Clarke. I love waking up to you too."

Clarke felt her heart swell at the words, her breath getting caught in her throat. She leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Lexa's lips. "I guess it would be good to avoid the whole u-hauling thing," Clarke admitted with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Pfft. We haven't even had sex. No u-hauling about this," Lexa complained before she could really think about what she was saying. As soon as she did her face went red and Clarke began laughing at her. "Totally blaming that on the pain killers," Lexa grumbled as she watched Clarke slide out of the bed and make her way to the bathroom.

"Uh huh. The ones you haven't had since before falling asleep that are out of your system by now?" Clarke called out from the bathroom with amusement.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it!" Lexa huffed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Just then her bedroom door swung open and she was surprised to see Raven standing there. When Raven noticed the look of perplexion on Lexa's features she just shrugged and walked over to the bed before collapsing next to her. "I heard yelling and it didn't sound sexy at all. Figured I was safe," Raven mumbled as she buried her face into a pillow.

"Good morning to you too Raven," Lexa sighed as her new friend got comfortable in her bed.

"I think I'm dying," she complained just as Clarke was walking out of the bathroom.

"Your best friend is dying in my bed. What do we do?" Lexa asked as she pointed at Raven while locking eyes with Clarke.

"Maybe if you ignore it it will go away?" Clarke joked as she helped Lexa stand up from the bed so as to put as little strain on her injuries as possible.

"I can hear you," Raven said, trying to sound angry but failing.

"So I take it Anya won?" Lexa asked as she took in Raven's sad state and pitiful face.

"Oh hell no, I won! No one beats Raven!" she replied indignantly. "Well, I think it was a tie actually but I still so won."

Clarke and Lexa both noticed the grin that came over her face and descended upon the hungover girl quickly. "You two totally hooked up didn't you?" Lexa asked almost in disbelief while Clarke hi-fived her best friend.

"No laid. Your couch is safe," Raven reassured the other brunette. "But at least I didn't have to stalk her for over a year just to get her to kiss me so there's that."

Clarke gave her a playful shove as Lexa laughed at that. "Yeah, creeper," she joined in teasing her girlfriend.

"Why do I love you guys?" Clarke groaned before walking out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen to start her morning coffee.

Lexa and Raven's eyes locked once she was out of the room and Raven noticed the small upward turn of Lexa's lips. When Lexa caught Raven grinning at her she broke into an all out grin herself. "You think she meant that?" Lexa asked in wonderment.

"Clearly I'll have to teach her how to work on her romance," Raven rolled her eyes as she pulled herself from Lexa's bed finally. "But Clarke doesn't say anything she doesn't mean. Now wipe that dopey look off of your face and lets go get her to prove her love by making us breakfast."

"I like the way you think," Lexa nodded as the two of them walked out of the bedroom to find the blonde.

Clarke was in the kitchen fussing over the coffee pot when Lexa approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around her.

The grin returned to the brunette's face as she replayed Clarke's words in her head. Even if it wasn't that kind of love, it was still love. She still had let it slip first and Lexa knew without a doubt that she returned the sentiment. When Clarke turned in Lexa's arms the older woman let out a contented sigh as she moved to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Your clingy koala over there said she would really like it if you made her breakfast. She's trying to butter you up," Raven commented as she slid onto one of the stools at the breakfast nook.

"And here I thought you were just being sweet," Clarke scoffed in fake displeasure.

"And here I thought you loved me?" Lexa retorted as she looked up into Clarke's blue eyes.

Clarke's mouth hung open for a moment before she managed to regain control over it. Unfortunately her control did not extend to stopping the red warmth filling her cheeks as she realized what she had said without realizing it. Unable to speak Clarke managed a scowl that did nothing but goad Lexa into giggling at her.

"And this round goes to the hot teacher. So how about it? Pancakes?" Raven asked hopefully as she watched the exchange. The couple made no sign of breaking apart from each other and Raven coughed loudly to get their attention. "The sooner you feed me the sooner my hungover ass will leave so you two lovebirds can ogle over each other for the rest of the day."

Lexa smiled sheepishly as she released her arms from around Clarke's waist. "I'm gonna go take my medicine and lay on the couch," she said before pressing a kiss to Clarke's lips.

Raven watched her walk away before turning her attention on Clarke who was already rummaging around for a pan and spatula to make breakfast for everyone. She couldn't do much cooking wise but adding some water to pancake mix and flipping them when they were bubbly enough was one of the few things easy enough for her to manage without screwing it up.

"So I guess we won't be apartment shopping anytime soon huh?" Raven asked quietly. She was disappointed but not upset like she had expected to be.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked as she spun around with a hand on one hip and a spatula in the other.

"Well you're really at home here..." Raven said trailing off. She watched as a frown spread over Clarke's features and jumped at the chance to reassure her best friend. "It's okay Clarke. I get it. Life happens. Better you fall in love now than after signing a lease and being stuck somewhere you don't want to be."

"We're having dinner with my mom tonight," was Clarke's reply. Raven gave her a look of puzzlement, wondering where this topic came from out of left field. "I mean, if we work things out, I'm thinking about going back home. I can't just stay here and impose on Lexa and she keeps talking about wanting to court me properly and we can't really move in together and just start dating and what if she feels stuck with me if I'm here all the time you know?"

Clarke was rambling again but Raven just listened and nodded her head at the right moments. She knew her best friend only did that when she felt vulnerable and this was the best way she knew how to show support. Quiet stoicism and sarcasm were the only two modes Raven really knew. Not wanting Clarke to dwell on feeling like she would be letting Raven down if they didn't live together the dark haired girl steered the conversation to Abby instead.

They mused over the different ways the night could play out as the stack of cooked pancakes grew. When she ran out of batter Clarke took a stack out to Lexa before returning to split the rest between herself and Raven. The trio ate in the living room together in a comfortable silence while Lexa watched the morning news on television and making good on her word Raven said her goodbyes after filling her belly and dropping the plate into the sink.

Once she was gone Clarke cleaned up their breakfast dishes before returning to the couch and cuddling up as gently as possible to her girlfriend. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to work?" Clarke asked as she breathed in Lexa's scent. "I really don't want Jaha grading my final."

Lexa let out a little chuckle before pressing her lips to Clarke's forehead. "I have the sick time and a doctors note. I might as well use it. Better for us to be safe than sorry, Clarke." Lexa reminded her.

Clarke huffed but nodded against her girlfriends chest. The two enjoyed their comfortable silence for a while; Lexa watching the television while Clarke was content just to close her eyes and listen to the sounds of her girlfriend's heart beating. Eventually the blonde reluctantly extracted herself from Lexa's embrace and went to get ready for another day of classes.

Before she left for the day Lexa reassured her that she would be dressed and ready for their dinner by the time Clarke returned from school. They exchanged several kisses and eventually Lexa pushed Clarke away, realizing that the blonde was just trying to stall from going to school. "Get your ass to school Griffin," Lexa demanded in her best teacher voice.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't, Miss Woods?" Clarke gave her a predatory grin before pressing their lips together once more. "Gonna punish me?" Clarke murmured against the brunette's lips before flicking her tongue over them. Lexa couldn't stop the moan that escaped from the back of her throat as she accepted Clarke's tongue against her own. "You know it would really be good for me to practice my doctor skills by taking care of you," Clarke went on as she slid her hand under Lexa's shirt and ran her fingers delicately up her girlfriend's taught muscles.

It took Lexa all of her willpower to not cave, but she didn't want Clarke to slip any further in her studies and mess up her dreams. Lexa knew she could easily take care of Clarke no matter what profession the blonde decided to go into but they had only just begun dating and she couldn't let herself come in the way of her girlfriend's academic life in case they didn't work out. She grabbed Clarke's wrist reluctantly and tugged it away from her body. She recognized the hurt flash in Clarke's eyes at the rejection and was quick to press another kiss to her lips. "Tonight," she breathed out shakily. "Class now. You can have me tonight when all of this is over," Lexa promised.

The reassurance was enough for Clarke who gently pulled away and nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours then," she said eagerly, ready for the day to be over so she could find out her mothers intentions as well as finally quell the physical frustration that's been building in her body since her and Lexa had first kissed.

Clarke grabbed her keys, as well as Lexa's for the house key, and headed out the door to face the day. She was determined to focus as much as she could in the hopes that it would make her lectures pass quickly instead of dwelling on the things that would come afterwards. She wasn't sure if she was more nervous about facing her mother or more excited about the promise Lexa had made.

More than once she caught herself daydreaming about finally getting to feel Lexa's body, wondering what it would feel like to be inside of her or to taste her. Every time she felt the heat pooling between her legs she would snap back out of her thoughts and look around the class to make sure she wasn't giving herself away before returning to her note taking.

While sitting in her last class of the day Clarke felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out to check the notification. It was a text from Lexa.

 _Hey babe. Apparently Anya is supposed to ask Raven on a date but she was too drunk to get her number. Can I have it so I can pass it on?_

Clarke quickly typed out her best friend's number and hit send before sliding her phone back into her pocket. She couldn't help the smile that spread over her features. It was the first time Lexa had used any sort of pet name with her and she couldn't help but feel excited that their relationship was steadily deepening.

Despite her nerves about whatever dinner with her mom would bring, Clarke couldn't help but feel that everything was working out exactly how it was meant to. She had adored Lexa since the first time she laid eyes on her and now she had everything she had fantasized about for so long. Even her best friend had found a potential love interest out of the situation. If Abby didn't accept her it would hurt but she knew she had the support system around her now to survive it.

The blonde was so distracted by her thoughts she hardly noticed when her last class ended. As soon as it did the nervousness of her impending dinner with her mom hit her like a ton of bricks. As she made her way to her car and back home she felt it settling within her as it knotted in her stomach. She kept reminding herself that she had Lexa to be at her side. Lexa had promised her tonight. Lexa would catch her if everything fell apart again.

And again the voice was there. Telling her how much she already loved this woman that had walked into her life and so quickly became more than just a crush. It finally dawned on her what a risk Lexa had taken by letting her into her life. The comfort of the knowledge, of knowing she meant that much to someone, wrapped itself around her and lifted the weight from her stomach ever so slightly. She had Lexa now and she would be okay no matter what happened at dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is for everyone who kept pestering me to write and sending me messages asking where I disappeared to. Thanks for keeping me motivated and getting my ass back in gear. Love you all!

* * *

Lexa watched with an amused smile as Clarke paced around the condo while she was laid back on the couch. "You know you could always just cancel if you're going to be this freaked out," the brunette said when Clarke had finally stopped moving for a few seconds.

Clarke sighed and moved over to perch on the arm of the couch, her lips pressed together in a tight line. "Lexa... what are we going to tell her when she asks how we met? I can't just say, 'Oh well since you kicked me out of the house I decided to start banging my teacher!'" Clarke dropped her head so that her face was resting in her hands and let out another long sigh. She wasn't expecting to hear Lexa giggling in front of her as the brunette sat up so that she was sitting in front of her girlfriend. "This isn't funny," Clarke said with a glare.

"Actually it is. For one we haven't even 'banged' yet," Lexa clarified as she inched closer to Clarke to take the blonde's hands into her own. "And why can't we just tell her the truth? What's the worst that can happen Clarke? She'll kick you out?"

Lexa looked entirely too smug for Clarke's liking so she playfully shoved Lexa's shoulder but maintained enough force to push her onto her back. At Lexa's pout Clarke relented and slid onto the couch fully and crawled up the brunette's body so that she was laying on top of her. Lexa let out a content hum when Clarke rested her head on her chest and she instinctively raised her hand to start running her fingers through the blonde locks that sprawled across her chest. "You keep talking about wanting to court me properly and we've barely been dating and I don't want you to feel pressured with me living here any longer," Clarke confessed quietly.

Although Clarke couldn't see it from her current position, a smile crept unbidden onto Lexa's lips. "I don't feel pressured Clarke. If I didn't want this then I would have never allowed it. I've said that to reassure you that when... if you go back to living at home that it doesn't have to change things between us. You'll still be my girlfriend and we will still keep growing our relationship regardless of where you live." She placed a soft kiss atop Clarke's head and wrapped her arms around her to give her a reassuring squeeze.

When Lexa's arm slackened around her Clarke lifted her head to look up at the brunette. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked as she lifted herself enough to place a kiss on Lexa's lips. The brunette's eyes closed in response as Clarke deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue over her bottom lip. It only took seconds for Lexa to become all too aware of Clarke's weight pressing into her, their bodies molding together perfectly. Lexa couldn't help the low moan that escaped her mouth as she opened herself to Clarke, their tongues sliding against each other.

The blonde couldn't help but notice the effect she was having on her girlfriend and couldn't resist teasing her just a little more by grinding her hips down to apply pressure between Lexa's legs before pulling away to break the kiss. A small whimper escaped Lexa's lips before she finally opened her eyes to see her girlfriend holding herself above her with a shit eating grin on her face. "Well you seem much happier now," Lexa commented as she lifted a hand to tuck a few stray hairs behind Clarke's ear so she could look into her blue eyes.

"Well now I've remembered that I've got something to look forward too later. Provided my mom doesn't blow up and blast me into smithereens," Clarke replied as she reluctantly moved away from her girlfriend and stood from the couch.

"I can't promise you everything will work out okay but I promise I'll make sure you're not blown into tiny Clarke bits tonight," Lexa laughed as she sat up on the couch.

"I know. It's just dinner. It's just my mom. That's what I keep telling myself but Lexa it's like I didn't just lose my father. I lost her too when he was gone. I hate it. I want her back. _I miss her,_ " Clarke concluded, tears threatening to well in her eyes at the truth of the statement.

As she watched the distress cross Clarke's features once more Lexa quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around Clarke who quickly buried her face in the older girl's neck. "You two have already come a long way since you've been staying here. It'll work itself out okay? Lets not be down until we know we have a reason to be down. And if we do then we'll come home and I'll hold you together for as long as you need me to okay?"

"How are you so perfect?" Clarke asked with a dreamy sigh before inhaling Lexa's scent to relax her nerves.

Lexa's answering chuckle and shoulder shrug helped her relax even further. "I'm sure you won't think that after we have our first fight," Lexa answered easily. "But I think you're pretty perfect too," Lexa dropped a kiss on Clarke's temple before gentle untangling their bodies. "Now lets get this over with. The sooner we go the sooner we can get home and maybe for once I won't be left a needy mess when you're done with me," she winked before heading towards her bedroom.

Clarke stood still for a moment, smiling dumbly to herself before making her way to her own room to freshen up before they headed over to her mother's house. It didn't take Clarke long to be ready, her anxiousness seeping back into her as the heavy knot in her stomach began to make itself known again. Lexa was already waiting for her, keys in hand. "Ready?" she asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yeah, I think so," the blonde answered as she grabbed her keys as well before moving over to the door and sliding on her boots. "Is it okay if I drive?" Clarke questioned as Lexa took her hand and led them out of the condo.

"Sure," the brunette answered with a small grin. "It's about time you do some of the work around here anyways."

Clarke humphed in false anger as her eyes landed on Lexa's bright green irises. Lexa's lips were turned up into the slightest grin and the blonde knew she was just trying to keep the mood light. Once in the car Clarke leaned over to give Lexa a quick peck on the lips before starting down the road and turning up the radio to sing along with her current favorite song.

" _Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done, I need to be youthfully felt cause God I never felt young,"_ she sung out as she stole glances while smiling wildly at her girlfriend. Lexa always had the air conditioner on in her car but Clarke had always preferred the windows down and the wind blowing through her hair. It felt empowering to be in control and driving Lexa around for once, showing her this side of herself that she kept contained while Lexa was driving and in control. " _She's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair. She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, but yet she wouldn't care. We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride around picking up clues. We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise them on rhythm and blues,"_ she continued to sing out of habit while thinking of how much this song made her think of her and Lexa's situation and how Lexa had constantly taken care of her and soothed her throughout her own crisis.

Lexa's eyes were transfixed on Clarke as she sung. Sure she'd heard her humming and singing along while she had been driving Clarke around before she'd gotten her car back but this was the first time she'd seen Clarke so... free. When the song finally ended Clarke turned down the volume and flashed Lexa another brilliant smile before turning her eyes back to the road. Lexa felt breathless and rendered unable to think clearly in the moment she asked a question she had meant to only think on herself. "Do you want kids?" the words spilled from her mouth, breaking her daze as she quickly panicked that Clarke would think she was wanting to get too deep too fast.

Clarke however was completely unfazed and just shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. I love them but then with everything that's happened to me I wonder about what it would be like to risk that happening to my own kids one day and them feeling lost and broken like I've been since everything. Then it seems too scary and risky or selfish," she answered honestly.

Lexa simply nodded in response, unsure of what to say after such an honest answer. She herself had always loved kids and wanted her own so it was at least comforting to know that if things did go further with Clarke it might be a possibility some day. Somehow the blonde seemed to have picked up on her apprehension and reached over to take Lexa's hand into her own to intertwine their fingers. The soothing sensation washed over her immediately and intensely and she wondered if Clarke had felt the same during the times she had tried to offer comfort.

The rest of the drive to Clarke's former home was quiet, Clarke still singing along to the radio as her thumb traced patterns over the back of Lexa's hand. Remembering what they were about to face the brunette squeezed her girlfriend's hand in return to also offer comfort as they neared the house. "You ready for this?" Clarke asked as they pulled into her mother's driveway.

"I think I'm supposed to be asking you that," Lexa replied with a small chuckle. The two got out of the car and walked up to the front door where Clarke stopped abruptly. As she turned to look at Lexa the brunette noticed Clarke's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to knock now?" Clarke asked as she fiddled with the key to the house in her hand. Lexa simply shrugged, not really knowing the answer either. Either way it was a decision Clarke had to make on her own. After a few moments Clarke let out the breath she had been holding and Lexa watched as she opted to use the key and followed her girlfriend into the house, a hand placed lightly on the small of her back to offer support.

They stood in the foyer as Clarke called out to Abby, the blonde stuck somewhere between belonging and feeling like she was crossing a line by letting them in. "In the kitchen honey!" Abby called out and Clarke felt a surge of relief.

"It's a good start," Lexa murmured when Clarke still hadn't moved. The blonde nodded in response before taking a step closer to Lexa and pulling her into a hug. The brunette simply held onto her tightly to offer quiet reassurance before releasing her hold when she realized that Clarke didn't seem in any rush to go face her mother. "Stop stalling," she encouraged.

Clarke let out a quiet groan but obeyed, taking Lexa's hand into her own before leading them into the kitchen. "Hi mom," she offered in greeting once Abby saw them walk in. Neither girl failed to notice the first place Abby's eyes went were to their hands, tightly held on to each other, but if she had a thought on it the woman kept it to herself for which both girls were thankful.

"Hi honey," Abby greeted as she walked over to hug Clarke. After a moment of shock the blonde regained her composure and hugged her mother back briefly before letting go to take Lexa's hand back into her own. "How are your injuries healing Lexa?" she asked once Clarke pulled away from her.

"So far so good," Lexa answered honestly as she shifted her weight uncomfortably under Abby's gaze.

"That's wonderful. Head injuries can be so scary. Why don't we go sit out in the living room until dinner is ready and catch up?" Abby looked at Clarke as she asked the question and Lexa could see the hopefulness in her eyes.

"Yeah sure," Clarke answered and led them to the living room. She pulled Lexa down next to her on the couch and Abby took a seat on the adjacent love seat.

"So how's school? The semester is almost over right?" Abby started to break the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"It's good. Got a little rough for a while but it's on the upswing," Clarke said honestly.

"Are you a student there too?" Abby asked, causing Lexa to glance nervously at Clarke. After her girlfriend's flip out earlier she wasn't sure if she was supposed to lie or be honest.

"I umm..." Lexa hesitated, shooting Clarke a desperate look for help.

"She teaches there actually," Clarke supplied nervously. She was certain this was going to get her kicked out all over again.

Abby's eyes widened as the admission and the two girls watched as she tried to put the pieces together in her head. "How did that... did you two... umm," Abby stumbled over her words and Lexa could see how hard she was trying to stay impassive to try to understand her daughter's new relationship and she hoped that her girlfriend could too.

Clarke took in a deep breath before speaking, knowing what her mother was trying to ask. "She's my teacher mom. It wasn't supposed to happen but when I got ki... asked to not come home she found me sleeping in class and around campus and told me I smelled bad," Clarke recalled while giving Lexa a soft look of adoration. "She gave me some food and offered to let me use the shower and crash at her place for a night. And it just kind of happened."

"Why were you sleeping at school?" Abby asked in confusion.

"What do you mean why? Where else does one sleep when kicked out of their house?" Clarke asked harshly and Lexa began to rub her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand to help her keep calm.

"I figured you would stay with Raven or one of your other friends," Abby admitted honestly. She hadn't imagined that her daughter would truly have no where to go.

"And what would I tell Raven? Hey mom's kind of a homophobic asshole and hates me and probably you too, because by the way she's into girls too, so can I just come crash in your dorm for a while? I was trying to protect everyone else from realizing what kind of person you've become."

Clarke was angry and Lexa wanted to pull her into her arms our drag her out of the house to comfort her, or maybe to escape her own awkward feelings from witnessing such a personal family confrontation. The silence that followed was thick and heavy and Lexa did everything she could to avert her eyes from the two other women in the room. Eventually Abby broke the silence under her daughter's harsh glare.

"I deserved that," she said at length. "And I'm sorry that it took you getting into an accident for me to realize that. I'm sorry that I'm not entirely comfortable with this," she glanced at their joined hands again to get her point across. "But it's not worth losing my daughter over. It's lonely here without you and I want you to come home Clarke. We are the only family we have left now. We need to stay together."

Clarke bit her lip as she took in her mother's words. It wasn't exactly the best possible outcome or show of acceptance but it definitely wasn't the worst outcome or rejection she had feared either. "I don't know if I'm ready to come home yet," she started and noticed how Abby's eager eyes fell at her words. "Lexa is a part of my life now. She deserves to be as comfortable as I am here, which isn't very comfortable for either of us at the moment. Although she remained quiet Lexa gave a slight nod of agreement to back Clarke up. "I want you to get to know her just like you would if she was a boy that I was bringing home."

They both watched as Abby considered her words. "I think I'd still freak out that you were dating your teacher even if it was a boy," Abby confessed, breaking the tension of the moment.

"That part is understandable Mrs. Griffin," Lexa spoke up finally. "It wasn't supposed to happen but technically now that I'm on leave I'm not her teacher any longer. And I care about your daughter very much," Lexa said honestly which earned her a bright smile from her girlfriend.

"How are you a teacher? You look like you're Clarke's age," Abby asked to steer them towards an easier topic to face. She wasn't yet ready to talk about the depth or emotion behind their relationship and suspected they weren't ready to talk to her about it yet either.

"She's a few years older than me mom but she's freaking brilliant. She's one of those brainiacs who gets to skip grades and well she's the smartest person I've ever met. Besides maybe Raven. But that's a different kind of smart with all her science and geeky stuff," Clarke started rambling but stopped when she realized both her mom and Lexa were laughing at her. "Hey you two aren't supposed to like each other. You're not allowed to both laugh at me at the same time!"

"I thought you wanted us to like each other?" Lexa asked teasingly.

"That's besides the point!" Clarke huffed as she tried to look angry at the brunette.

As the two teased and bickered back and forth Abby watched their interaction quietly. It was easy to see how they looked at each other and clearly they were so caught up in their moment with each other they had forgotten her presence entirely for the moment. She knew then that she had to let go of her fears for her daughter's future and the possible discrimination she would face. She had to trust that if something like that happened that Lexa, or whoever may be around in the future, would care for her daughter and love her through it. Not wanting to break their moment Abby quietly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

By the time everything was finished and the table was set she came back to check on them and let them know it was time to eat. She watched as Lexa placed little kisses all over Clarke's face and her daughter giggled at every one of them. It was obvious that Clarke was more than happy and by trying to protect Clarke from future hurt she would have only been causing her to miss out on having her present happiness if she would have gotten her way. The house was too empty without Jake and now her daughter. She wanted to have family again too and she realized as she watched them that she could accept Lexa into that category if Clarke was willing to forgive her.

"Ready to eat girls?" Abby asked while they were mid kiss which caused the two to quickly jump away from each other. She laughed at the reaction but was also pleased that she still had some parental control over Clarke.

Once they moved to the dining room dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone was much more relaxed by now and conversation flowed easily between Abby and Lexa as they got to know each other. Clarke was content to remain quiet as her mom asked questions of her girlfriend since none of them came off as judgmental or accusatory. Lexa answered each one patiently though it was clear to both of them Abby was impressed with Lexa's academic abilities and more so that her parents ran their own law firm.

Abby couldn't deny that she was glad Clarke had found someone with their head on straight who had a career and a strong family support system though she wasn't sure how she felt about Lexa being Clarke's teacher. However, hearing about Lexa's families acceptance of their daughter did cause a pang of guilt at her treatment of Clarke. When she took her gaze from Lexa and placed it on her daughter however, she was pleased to see a smile and a nod of encouragement. At least Clarke was giving her another chance.

After dinner Clarke and Lexa offered to clean up and while Abby was perfectly fine doing it herself she was glad to see her daughter relaxing back into their home and routine. She watched on for a few minutes before doing what any sensible mother would do and began to recall as many embarrassing childhood stories of Clarke that she could recall. Some made Lexa laugh so hard that she kept dropping the dishes back in the sink and Clarke's pouts were priceless.

Once the cleanup was done and Abby ran out of stories for the moment the girls excused themselves for the night. Abby gave them both hugs this time before they left and asked Clarke to reconsider coming home again. She promised that she would think about it before taking Lexa's hand back into her own and leading them out of the house. Once they were in the car Lexa gave Clarke a wide smile. "That was good right?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Clarke answered as she smiled back at her girlfriend before pulling out of the driveway. "I just hope that I can trust in it staying that way."

When Lexa didn't respond Clarke rested her free hand on her girlfriend's thigh and was suddenly hit by a new kind of nervousness. Tonight they would be alone. Sober. No surprise guests or accidental injuries. Tonight she could finally have all of Lexa. With that thought in mind she began tracing patterns onto Lexa's thigh absentmindedly and from the corner of her eye she could tell that Lexa was watching her movements intently.

Clarke smirked to herself as she got bolder, drawing her fingertips upwards and dipping them down further towards Lexa's inner thigh. She could feel the subtle shift of Lexa's legs as they parted just slightly to allow her free reign over her body while she drove. The blonde made sure to take advantage of it by tracing her fingertips as high as she could before the side of her hand would brush against Lexa's center. By the time they neared home Clarke stole another quick glance at Lexa and was pleased to see her lips slightly parted and her eyes glazed over.

Once Clarke parked the car she went to unbuckle her seat-belt and was stopped in the process by Lexa's lips firmly pressing against her own. "You better be able to back all that teasing up, Clarke," Lexa murmured against her lips before reaching her hand up to the nape of the blonde's neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss. Clarke melted into it for a moment before pulling away and suggesting they go inside. Both hurried inside and once their door was shut and their shoes were off Clarke was surprised by Lexa pushing her against the wall and capturing her lips once again.

When she felt Lexa's leg sliding between her own she couldn't help but shift her hips to apply pressure to her center, causing a low moan to escape from her mouth. While her and Lexa had shared more than a few hot make out sessions before this, this was the first time she'd witnessed this commanding and dominant side of Lexa and it was quickly turning her on. "Lex, bed please," Clarke whimpered as Lexa continued to pin her to the wall with their bodies pressed together and Clarke beginning to grind herself along Lexa's thigh.

Lexa ignored her as she trailed kisses along Clarke's neck until she found her pulse point and began to nip and bite at it. Her hands were on Clarke's hips, stilling her movements as she wanted to build her girlfriend up as much as possible. When she finally felt Clarke's body trembling against her own she relented and led her to them to the bedroom. Once they got there Lexa began kissing Clarke again, this time sliding her fingers underneath of Clarke's shirt to slide along the skin of her sides and lower back. "I want to see you," Lexa stated when they broke their kiss.

Clarke knew that she would say yes to just about anything Lexa would ever ask of her, especially while turned on like she was. "Only if I get to see you too," Clarke's voice rasped out, extra thick with desire.

Lexa nodded as she pulled back just enough to look into Clarke's eyes before letting her own wander lower. Slowly she raised her hands along Clarke's sides, pulling the shirt up along with them. She stopped at Clarke's chest, reaching back to unclasp her bra before returning her palms to Clarke's sides, allowing her thumbs to brush along the underside of Clarke's breasts before continuing her ascent to pull Clarke's shirt over her head finally. Once the fabric was discarded on the floor Lexa bent down to kiss along Clarke's collar bone as she gently slid the bra away from the blonde's shoulders and allowed it to fall away from her body.

"You are so beautiful, Clarke," Lexa said quietly as she took in the woman before her. She slid her hands back down Clarke's body, enjoying how her girlfriend's body relaxed under touch. As Lexa brought their mouths together again she unbuttoned Clarke's jeans, hooking her thumbs beneath the material and the fabric of her panties before sliding them both off of the blonde's body. Once they hit the floor Clarke stepped out of them and kicked them aside, surprised at how comfortable she felt standing naked before Lexa.

Lexa let her eyes wonder over Clarke's body freely, taking in every piece of it she could. She loved Clarke's soft curves and briefly wondered to herself how she could've ever gotten so lucky to have such a goddess want somebody like her. "Like what you see?" the younger girl asked with a smirk.

Breaking out of her revelry Lexa just nodded. "You're perfect, Clarke," she said honestly as she reached up to cup Clarke's cheek in her palm.

The two came together in a more gentle kiss this time, full of unspoken emotions and promises. Clarke took advantage of the moment to begin undressing Lexa, though less slowly than Lexa had gone with her. Once Lexa stood bare before her Clarke took a moment to take in the woman before her, all hard lines and simple perfection. "You're not so bad yourself baby," Clarke teased.

Lexa let out a soft laugh at the comment and shook her head before latching her hands onto Clarke's hips and pushing her towards the bed as they kissed. Once the blonde fell back onto the bed Lexa climbed on top of her and both girls let out a contented sigh at the contact of their bodies sliding against each other. "I want you," Lexa murmured against Clarke's ear as she felt Clarke's nails gently sliding along the skin of her back.

"I'm yours Lexa," Clarke answered, pushing her hips upwards to increase the contact between their bodies.

It was all the encouragement Lexa needed as she trailed kisses down Clarke's body, supporting her weight with one arm while the other moved to lift her hand to Clarke's breast, her thumb brushing over the tight bud at it's peak. At Clarke's moan Lexa dipped her head down to take the other into her mouth, her tongue circling and suckling at the nipple while her fingers worked the other. "Lexa," Clarke panted out, her hips gyrating beneath the brunette, trying to find a relieving pressure to rub her center against.

Lexa was quick to pick up on the message her girlfriend's body was sending to her and while she pulled her head up to look at Clarke's face she let her hand slide down her body before drawing her fingers back up along the inside of Clarke's thigh and was rewarded with Clarke's sharp intake of breath and eyes fluttering closed when her fingers brushed against her center. Lexa paused her movements, wanting to enjoy the moment and memorize the sight of Clarke laying naked and breathless before her.

Clarke's patience was wearing thin though and she bucked her hips causing Lexa's fingers to finally slide into her folds and the brunette was rewarded with another moan as she began to slide her fingers along Clarke's slick wetness. It didn't take her long to discover how much Clarke enjoyed the feeling of having her girlfriend inside of her and if Clarke's nails digging into her skin were any indication she was definitely pleasing the blonde.

Unable to resist the urge, Lexa began to slide down Clarke's body while moving her fingers inside of her. Clarke was already lost to the pleasure, not realizing what Lexa intended until she felt her soft tongue sliding along her folds as well while fingers curled and thrust inside of her. "Oh fuck Lex," Clarke cried out as she lifted a hand to tangle into Lexa's hair.

Lexa was certain she could die happy at that moment, hearing and tasting Clarke's sweet desire for her. She lapped at Clarke's wetness, her tongue tracing patterns over Clarke's clit while her fingers worked into her harder. Her efforts were rewarded as Clarke came undone, her walls tightening around Lexa's fingers and her thighs squeezing together to still Lexa's movements.

When Clarke finally relaxed around her Lexa slowly pulled out of her girlfriend, taking in the sight before her and committing it to memory before moving herself back up to place a kiss on Clarke's lips. "I love you Lex," Clarke said as she reached up and cupped Lexa's cheeks, making sure that the brunette was looking at her.

Lexa chuckled in response, the reaction startling Clarke. She hoped she hadn't embarrassed herself by saying it so soon. "You're only saying that because I just made you orgasm," Lexa teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Lexa off of her. "I've known it for a long time, I think. No. I know. It's just well I know it's kind of fast and you don't have to say it back or anything I don't expect you to and you probably think I'm silly but I really do love you Lexa," Clarke rambled nervously.

Lexa finally cut her off with a searing kissing and when they parted she made sure to look into Clarke's deep blue eyes. "I love you, Clarke," she confessed in return.

"Good, now it's my turn to show you how much I love you," Clarke said as she pushed Lexa onto her back and switched their positions. "I'm glad you don't have anything planned tomorrow because I plan on spending all night showing you my love over and over and over again," Clarke's voice was husky as she trailed kisses along Lexa's jaw, to her ear and down her neck.

Lexa gave into the sensation so happy for the choice she made the day she convinced her blonde goddess to come home with her. She never expected anything like this to come out of it but now that it had she knew she would do anything to never let it go. She was in love with someone who was in love with her. And as Clarke's fingers found her center, sliding along her wetness, Lexa's mind went blank and she gave herself fully to the woman she loved.

* * *

This is the official ending of the fic, but I've decided to add an epilogue if you guys want it?


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry for my long disappearance! I've had a lot going on in my life including a move to another state that I'm in the middle of and changing jobs etc. Thanks to everyone for all the comments and ideas and being so patient with me. I'm sorry for not getting around to replying to all of them, I truly meant to. I hope you all enjoy the end of this story and I apologize for any mistakes I've missed. I'm on a personal mission to get this posted before midnight!

* * *

Clarke stood impatiently outside of Lexa's office door, her overstuffed backpack on the floor next to her. She was leaning against the wall playing on her phone when the door finally opened and two students walked out. Both paused when one of them grinned at Clarke and commented, "Looks like teach has another hot date tonight." Clarke simply rolled her eyes in response before they walked past.

When the new fall semester began and Lexa was no longer at risk professionally the two had decided that while they wouldn't flaunt their relationship on campus they also wouldn't go out of their way to hide it either. By the time the next spring semester had rolled around they had grown comfortable enough on campus to even hold hands from time to time. Some students teased them, though never maliciously. Many just commented that it wasn't fair that the two hottest babes on campus had taken each other off the market.

"Ready to go?" Lexa asked as she pulled her office door shut behind her, dragging Clarke from her thoughts.

"Only if you carry this unfairly heavy bag for me," Clarke grunted as she slung her bag back onto her shoulder. "You know they should really try not to break their surgeons before we even get to operate. How can I stand in surgery all day with a crippled back from all this weight," she complained.

Lexa listened to her complain as they fell in step next to each other but when Clarke asked again the brunette shook her head in refusal. "No way. I've already paid my dues. It's your turn."

"Please?" Clarke pouted, giving Lexa her best puppy dog eyes. It wasn't really that she minded carrying her own things but she simply enjoyed knowing that Lexa could never refuse her for more than a few minutes. "I'll be your sugar mama when I become a full fledged surgeon," she bribed.

Lexa let out an exasperated laugh at her girlfriends antics but reached up to relieve the blonde of her bag anyways. "You are spoiled rotten. I hope you know this," she remarked but Clarke could see the playfulness in her expression.

"And you absolutely love it," Clarke replied easily as she shoulder bumped the brunette while they exited the lecture hall.

"I just absolutely love you," Lexa said casually but the admission still made Clarke's heart race. She watched Clarke as she struggled to decide if she wanted to make a witty or sweet reply. "And by the way babe, I don't need a sugar mama. I only need you," she finished with a wink as they reached her car.

"Where did you get all these lines? This is what I get for letting you and Raven become friends isn't it?" the blonde asked as she slid into the passenger seat. "Speaking of, we need to go to the store before we go home."

Lexa grumbled at Clarke's pointed stare. They had been going back and forth on this for days. "Anya has lived in that house longer than we have lived together. This is not a house-warming party Clarke," she argued.

"She's lived like a bachelor and the house is practically barren still. Plus Raven is brand new to the house and this is her first time living on her own," Clarke paused when Lexa gave her a raised eyebrow. "Dorms do not count. Plus this is a big thing for them, moving in together. Domestic bliss for all!" Clarke ended with a little cheer.

Lexa laughed despite herself but wasn't ready to give in yet. "No one gave us anything when you moved in with me," she pointed out.

"No one knew babe. Doesn't count. Besides what gift do you want besides the glory of my wonderful presence in your bed every night?" Clarke asked with a cheeky grin, knowing that Lexa was about to cave in.

"So cocky princess," Lexa rolled her eyes but took the blondes hand into her own while she drove. "Where would you like to go my bedroom goddess?" The beaming smile she received from Clarke was worth losing the battle over.

Truthfully she didn't mind getting Raven and Anya a gift at all but she knew her best friend would likely be embarrassed by the gesture. It had taken a lot for Anya to fully admit her feelings for Raven, much less to actually give in and admit she wanted the younger girl to move in with her. Letting Clarke and her mother turn their first get together into a house-warming party on their own was something Lexa was trying to prevent for Anya's sake but she had already learned she struggled to say no to one Griffin, much less both when they actually teamed up.

So Lexa found herself being led through different stores, hand in hand with Clarke as she oohed and ahhhed at different items. While Clarke was on a mission to find the perfect gift for their friends Lexa was busy paying attention to all the things Clarke pointed out that she liked and began considering the idea that before Clarke began her residency they should look into buying a house that they could decorate together. "Look! Rainbow shot glasses!" Clarke exclaimed as she excitedly picked them up to show Lexa. "These are perfect."

"I thought you were trying to end Anya living like a bachelor, not encourage her to continue?" Lexa asked as Clarke put them into her basket.

"I'm not done yet!" Clarke answered as she began moving through the kitchenware isles once more. After about another fifteen minutes of searching Clarke picked up a colorful knife set and held it up for Lexa to see. The brunette immediately broke into laughter and Clarke gave her a perplexed look.

"Rainbow shot glasses and rainbow knives. Are you seriously trying to turn their place into the house of gay so they can get drunk and then stab each other? Because you do know neither of them really cook right?" Lexa continued to laugh as she wiped a stray tear from her eye, already imagining Anya's expression at receiving these as gifts. "Are you sure you're taking this seriously?" she questioned through her giggles.

Clarke wanted to huff at Lexa's reaction but seeing her green eyes sparkle with laughter like this was rare. "They're color coded so you know which knife is for what purpose!" she pointed out as she shoved the package in front of Lexa's face to prove her point. "It's perfect for non cooking idiots like them to start with."

"Whatever you say dear," Lexa conceded as she laughter finally began to die, though a smirk remained on her lips.

"I do say! Now lets go so we can get home and get ready for their party," Clarke said as she once again claimed Lexa's hand in her own and led them to the checkout.

Once they were home Lexa made her way to the shower while Clarke set about wrapping the gifts, making her own bows with her usual artistic flair. By the time she finished she found Lexa still in the bathroom clad in only her towel as she was blow drying her hair. She leaned against the open door frame for a moment just to take in the sight before her. Lexa could still leave her as breathless as she did with their first kiss without even trying.

Clarke decided she wanted to hold onto the playful atmosphere they had while out shopping so she stepped into the bathroom while the noise of the hair dryer muted the sound of her approach. As quickly as she could she reached out and snatched the towel from her girlfriend's body and made her escape from the bathroom to dive onto their bed. She could hear the dryer dropping onto the bathroom counter and watched as the brunette sauntered out after her with a stern expression on her features.

"If we are late I'm telling Anya it's all your fault," Lexa said as she climbed onto the bed, settling herself so that she was straddling Clarke's waist. The brunette stared down at her girlfriend, watching as her eyes went from playful to lustful in a matter of seconds.

"You're worth facing her wrath for," Clarke husked as she lifted her head up to capture Lexa's lips with her own.

After a few seconds Lexa broke away from the kiss and slid off of the blonde. "Normally I would agree, but maybe not when we are taking her a bunch of really sharp stabby objects," Lexa stated as she walked back into the bathroom to finish her hair, ignoring the huff of protest from Clarke.

When Clarke realized that Lexa definitely wasn't going to come back into the bedroom she pulled herself from the bed and began to strip, deciding that if she wasn't going to be getting any right now, she would make sure Lexa would be eager to get her home tonight. When she walked into the bathroom naked Lexa's eyes immediately roamed her body and the blonde tried her best not to smirk at the brunette's appreciative gaze. "Just hopping in the shower since you're done with it," Clarke said innocently as she walked over to the shower, bending over more than she needed to in order to start the water knowing full well that Lexa was admiring her ass.

By the time she was done starting the shower and making sure the water was the right temperature she turned around to face her green eyed girlfriend, noticing immediately that Lexa was biting on her bottom lip as she watched with lustful eyes. Clarke sprang into action quickly, pressing her lips to Lexa's and tugging the brunette's lip from her teeth into her own mouth. Lexa responded quickly, adjusting so that her tongue was sliding into Clarke's mouth as she freed her lip from between the blonde's teeth. Clarke brought one hand up to tangle in Lexa's brunette locks while she ever so gently ghosted the fingertips of her other hand down Lexa's still naked body, lightly brushing against her center.

All too soon for her liking Clarke pulled away and stepped into the shower leaving her more than a little flustered. "You're a wicked woman. Maybe even evil. I hope you know this," Lexa muttered as she popped her head behind the shower curtain, scowling at her smirking girlfriend. Clarke simply shrugged as she let the water wash over her body, running her hands over her own wet skin until Lexa huffed and stomped out of the bathroom. With a self-satisfied chuckle Clarke set about actually washing herself off and getting ready for the party. Her mind began to drift into thought as she went about the speedy version of her regular routine to get out of the house.

Her relationship with her mom had come a long way in mending itself in the last few months and she knew that tonight her mom was planning on making up her absence in Raven's life as well. The thought brought a smile to Clarke's face, knowing that even though Raven didn't have to directly face her mothers harsh words or judgments just hearing about them from Clarke had hurt her as well. She was proud that Abby had recognized that on her own and had wanted to do something special to make it up to Raven who had practically grown up in their home alongside Clarke.

Once she was presentable she went about looking for Lexa who was rummaging around the kitchen, stuffing goldfish into her mouth. "Really? Goldfish?" the blonde asked incredulously. "Are you really older than me?"

Lexa just finished chewing and shrugged before mumbling, "I love the fishes cause they're so delicious?"

Clarke just rolled her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa's lips. "Come on kiddo, we have a party to go to. You ready?"

"I'm not a kid, Clarke. Don't act like you don't have snack packs in the fridge," she pointed out as she followed the blonde to the foyer and slipped on her shoes.

"Totally acceptable. I'm a woman and those are chocolate. Women need chocolate. It's a rule," Clarke defended.

"Yeah yeah," Lexa muttered while rolling her eyes. Some things were not worth arguing Clarke about, even if they were just play arguments.

"Not it on driving!" Clarke called as she bounded out of the front door, leaving Lexa to grab her keys and the present. She knew Clarke wanted to be able to drink but hoped it wouldn't be so much that they couldn't come home to finish what the blond had wanted to start earlier.

By the time they had arrived Clarke was at the peak of excitement and Lexa couldn't help but let it rub off on her as well. She knew the blonde was happy for Raven's happiness with Anya but also that it meant Clarke had the guilt lifted from her shoulders about not following through on her plans to live with her best friend. As soon as they walked in Lexa was scooped up into the arms of a large man Clarke had never seen before.

When Lexa looked over and saw Clarke's quirked eyebrow she laughed and punched the man gently on the shoulder. "Let me down Linc," she said embarrassed by the scene. "Long time no see."

"Too long!" he agreed with a wide smile on his face.

Unsure of what exactly was happening Clarke quietly stepped to Lexa's side, gently pressing into her body, reminding Lexa of her presence. "Clarke, this is a friend from college. Lincoln, this is my girlfriend, Clarke," she introduced.

"Babe, come here real quick," he called out as he shook Clarke's hand and they exchanged the routine pleasantries. He then introduced his girlfriend Octavia to the couple.

The four made small talk for a few minutes before Lexa awkwardly held up the present in her hands. "Where's the broody one?" she asked Lincoln.

"Ah, she's in the kitchen being forced to be nice to some of Raven's friends," he answered.

"Anya playing hostess. This should be an interesting sight to see. And here Clarke brought her enough knives to stab everyone with when she finally gets tired of being nice to people," Lexa joked.

"What's with you and the stabbing today? Does Anya have some deep dark stabbing secret I should know about? Some secret badass killer?" Clarke asked as they walked towards the kitchen to join the rest of the guests. "Does Raven need to fear for her life?"

"At this very moment she just might," Anya grumbled, catching just the last part of Clarke's rambling as they reached the group.

"Why? You gave me one rule: don't blow anything up when I move in. I've successfully not destroyed anything yet. No death," Raven said pointedly as she kissed Anya on the cheek. She knew her girlfriend wasn't the party hostess type but was very happy at how hard Anya was trying to make her happy by having people over and even trying to socialize with some of the younger girls college friends.

"So speaking of death!' Lexa interrupted their banter and thrust the present into Raven's arms. "Clarke wanted-," she stopped when she felt the blonde's elbow connect with her stomach. "We wanted to get you guys something as a congratulations," the brunette corrected.

"But you can't open it until my mom gets here!" Clarke said quickly when she noticed Raven's fingers already playing at the paper.

"I'm here," Abby said from behind Clarke, causing the blonde to spin around and Anya and Raven to look up.

Anya, like Lexa, remained skeptical of the older Griffin. Raven however didn't miss a beat. "Mama G, glad you could make it," she greeted as she took a few steps to give Abby a hug.

"Me too," she conceded as they pulled away from the embrace and her eyes scanned over the other guests. "Though I'd say I'm about twenty years too old for this crowd," she joked.

It broke the tension in the room, causing the group to laugh and Raven introduced Abby to Anya's group of friends. Upon discovering that Lincoln worked in the medical field Abby was fast friends with him, and Clarke took the chance to jump into a conversation with his girlfriend who looked like she was feeling out of place from obviously not knowing anyone. Everyone settled into easy conversation, Raven slipping away to check on their other guests while the group chatted.

Clarke watched her mother throughout, the way Abby's eyes kept looking up to Raven, and she could tell her mother was waiting for a free moment with her friend. The blonde eventually ran out of patience and went to retrieve Raven from the other guests and pulled her back over to their group. "Go out into the other room, mom wants to talk to you," she said quietly so only Raven could hear.

Raven did as she was told, leaving Clarke to level a pointed look in her mothers direction. When she finally caught Abby's attention she gestured with her head that Raven was free and Abby quietly excused herself from the conversation as Clarke rejoined it to keep everyone's attention long enough to give the two a moment alone. As much as Clarke wanted to hear the exchange she knew that Raven and Abby were close enough on their own without needing her intervention at this point.

After a few minutes the blonde let her curiosity get the best of her and she looked over into the room where the two were talking. Upon seeing them hugging it out Clarke felt another weight lifted from her chest. The mother she knew and loved was well and truly back in her life, her best friend was in love and happy and she had her dream woman.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lexa's soft voice interrupted her thoughts as her arms encircled Clarke.

The blonde leaned back into the embrace easily, trusting her weight against Lexa's strong frame. She titled her head back on Lexa's shoulder and let out a content sigh. "I'm just happy."

"Me too. It's good to see Anya happy, even if she wants to pretend like she's miserable in front of people," Lexa said with a laugh.

"So can I open up our presents or what Griff?" Raven interrupted, throwing her arms around both girls to interrupt their moment.

"Yes!" Clarke cheered excitedly.

Raven clapped her hands together before walking off to grab Anya to come open their presents from the Griffins with her. They sat around the living room comfortably, Raven and Anya on the couch next to each other. Clarke instructed them to open hers and Lexa's first and Raven didn't waste any time in laying waste to the wrapping paper while Anya just sat next to her with a look of mild amusement. Until Raven opened the packing box and they saw their rainbow knives and shot glasses. While Raven let out an excited, "Sweet," while checking the contents out Anya had to consider her words.

"That's a very... colorful gift. Thank you," she said with a look of confusion in Lexa's direction, that Lexa could easily read as, _what the fuck am I supposed to do with this stuff?_

The brunette just shrugged helplessly in response. "I can be like gay Iron Chef now babe!" Raven called out as she opened the knives, poking the tips against her finger to test their sharpness before duel wielding two of them and chopping through air.

"Oh God what have I gotten myself into," Anya grumbled as she took the knives from her girlfriend. "New house rule. No blowing things up or playing with sharp objects without adult supervision," she half teased but also half meant.

"Fine, next present!" Raven called as she moved on to the card from Abby. It was a simple congratulatory card with a brochure inside for Blue Apron. "Umm?" Raven gave Abby a confused look.

"Well since neither of you can cook I signed you up for a month with this program so I know you're at least eating a few real meals a week. They drop the food off, all you have to do is follow the instructions they send to cook it," Abby explained.

"That's awesome! I really will be gay Iron Chef!" Raven said as she threw her girlfriend a wide smile that Anya could only return with one of her own. "Now we have to celebrate with shots in our new glasses."

To this no one complained as Anya went to retrieve her favorite bottle of whiskey. When she returned and began to pour the shots Abby took that as her chance to excuse herself for the night although Raven did her best to try to talk her into doing at least one shot with them. Upon failing the two couples along with Lincoln and Octavia gathered around the living room table to each grab a full shot.

"What are we toasting to?" Lincoln asked as he held the glass in his hand.

"To friends?" Anya suggested.

"To family," Raven corrected as she smiled at Clarke.

"To us, bitches," Octavia chimed in to which everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together before downing their shots.

As they slammed their empty glasses down on the table blue eyes latched onto green. Lexa's lips were twitched into the slightest of smiles and Clarke couldn't help but to return it with an all out smile of her own. She knew what Lexa was thinking and it mirrored her thoughts exactly.

 _To us._


End file.
